La rose blanche
by freedomfighter9
Summary: Le temps des maraudeurs. Tristesse, joie, amitié, amours…pas vraiment une lovehate mais toute aussi bien écrite.
1. Default Chapter

**Résumé :**

Le temps des maraudeurs. Tristesse, joie, amitié, amours...pas vraiment une lovehate mais toute aussi bien écrite.

**Disclamer :**

Tous les personnages n'appartiennent qu'à J. K. Rowling ainsi que le contexte et le décor de Poudlard sauf trois personnages qui m'appartiennent exclusivement car je les ai inventé de toute pièce :

Jamie Jones

Androméda Storgé qui va apparaître bien plus tard

Laura Blake

**Commentaires de l'auteur :**

Quand je relis ma première fan fic, je me dis que j'ai eu de la chance de ne pas me faire huer tellement j'ai négliger les détails, les phrases compliquées, les adjectifs et surtout l'orthographe qui peuvent paraître inutiles mais qui ont une importance capitale pour que le lecteur puisse se retrouver dans l'histoire. Maintenant je peux le dire haut et fort j'ai réussi ! J'ai enfin fait une fic dont je suis fière et qui aie un tant sois peu de détails. Et je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite NON Sirius ne restera pas puéril comme ça et NON je ne le déteste pas pour lui avoir donné cette personnalité enfantine. Pour le titre, il faudra attendre pour savoir ce qu'il signifie, patience. A au fait je tiens quand même à prévenir les lecteurs, cette fic risque d'être trèèèès longue donc pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça il vaut mieux vous arrêter la. Pour les autres... Bonne lecture.

FF

**La rose blanche**

1. Rencontre

Le soleil laissait des traces dorées dans l'immensité du ciel. On entendait encore les oiseaux chanter bien qu'il fut neuf heures du soir. Les gens avaient laissés ouvert leurs fenêtre pour laisser entrer le peu de fraîcheur qu'il restait bref l'été avait pointé le bout de son nez à Godric Hollow .Un jeune homme était assis autour d'une table sur une terrasse et sirotait tranquillement un verre de jus de citrouille. Il avait délaissé ses grandes capes noires et arborait un bermuda et un T- shirt fantaisie très prisé par les moldus de l'époque. Ce jeune homme laissait courir une plume sur un parchemin s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour raturer ou pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait écrire. Il relut s'a lettre, satisfait

Lily,

J'ai été stupide durant les BUSE et je le regrette. Je ne voudrais pas que notre amitié soit mise en péril à cause de ce genre d'incident. Je me suis un peu laissé emporté aussi en te demandant de sortir avec moi. La demande était déplacée et je tiens à m'en excuser.

Amitié

James Potter

La seule façon que James avait trouvé pour se réconcilier avec Evans était de lui envoyer une lettre. Aller chez elle cela allait envenimer encore plus la situation et ne rien faire la laisserait en statut-co.

-J'espère juste qu'elle comprendra soupira-t-il tout en voyant son Hiboux, qu'il avait baptisé Musca (petite devinette d'où vient ce nom ?) s'envoler vers le domicile de Lily. Il avait bien préciser à sa chouette de ne revenir qu'avec une réponse soit dit en passant pour être sur de ne pas être ignoré.

-Qu'est que tu dis dans ton coin ? demanda une femme.

Elle était grande et fine, elle avait une beauté propre à elle et bien qu'elle approchait la quarantaine, sa beauté était toujours là. Cela ne se voyait pas du premier coup d'œil comme certaines femmes mais quand on voyait la profondeur de ses yeux bleu, les reflets dorés de ses cheveux couleur chocolat et puis la certaine grâce qui la distinguait, on se disait qu'elle était beaucoup plus belle que des tops models. C'est pour cela qu'un jour un certain Potter l'avait mené à l'autel. Cette femme n'était autre que Amy Potter, la femme de Jack Potter et mère de James Potter.

-Mmh rien... dit son fils, encore en plein dans ses réflexions. Peux tu me dire quel jour on est demanda-t- il pour changer de sujet

-Nous sommes le dix-neuf août si je ne me trompe pas dit Amy Un pli s'était dessiné sur son front et elle avait les lèvres pincées ce qui était un caractéristique chez elle quand elle réfléchissait.

'Douze jours avant la rentrée' pensa-t-il. Il comptait les jours depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard car la seule personne qui remplissait ses pensées jours et nuits, qui lui brûlait les tripes à chaque fois qu'elle esquissait un sourire sur son beau visage, à chaque fois qu'elle était en sa présence. Cette personne n'était autre que Lily Evans. Quand elle était là, il n'était plus que poussière, plus qu'un garçon ridicule et stupide. Il ne pouvait pas essayer de lui parler sans qu'il se trouve imbécile. Il espérait qu'un jour, elle s'arrête pour lui dire bonjour où qu'elle lui sourie. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il serait heureux si elle lui prêtait un peu plus d'attention. Oh bien sur ils étaient devenus amis...bon ok pas amis disons qu'ils se côtoyaient souvent mais James lui voulait plus que de l'amitié. Cela crevait les yeux et tout le monde était au courant tous sauf Lily bien sur.

'Pourquoi faut il qu'elle soie aveugle à ce point ?' se dit James avant de rentrer dans le somptueux manoir dont la famille Potter avait en sa possession depuis des décennies.

Dans une petite ville retirée au sud de Londres se tenait une petite villa de pierre parsemée de lierre et d'autres plantes grimpantes qui lui donnait un air sauvage. Des cris s'échappant d'une de la fenêtre du premier étage troublaient la tranquillité des lieux. Deux jeunes filles étaient en train de se disputer. L'une d'elle avait d'épais cheveux roux qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et des yeux d'un vert à faire pâlir de jalousie les émeraudes elles-mêmes. Cette fille était évidement Lily Evans. L'autre fille était loin de lui ressembler, elle avait les cheveux blonds comme les blés et un cou deux fois plus grand que la moyenne ce qui lui donnait un air chevalin et cette fille n'était autre que la sœur de Lily, Pétunia Evans. Elles se crachaient des insultes depuis une éternité. Aucune d'elle ne semblait vouloir arrêter quand une chouette pénétra dans la pièce atterrissant sur la tête de Pétunia. Elle commença à crier mais cette fois ci de peur et de dégoût. Lily regardait ce spectacle d'un œil satisfait et ne semblait pas vouloir aider l'autre fille. Mais elle regarda plus attentivement la chouette et fut frappée par la foudre. La chouette de Potter. Il ne manquait plus que ça !!!! Elle approcha une main tremblante de la chouette et détacha la lettre.

'Qu'est qu'il lui prend de m'écrire ???'Pensa Lily

Elle lu brièvement la lettre et ricana quand elle lu 'Je ne voudrais pas que notre amitié soit mise en péril à cause de ce genre d'incident' Comme ça il croyait qu'elle était son amie. Ah elle était bonne celle-la, ils étaient tous sauf amis. Mais Lily fut touchée par ses excuses bien qu'elle se demandait si il était sérieux ou c'était une ruse pour qu'elle se méfie moins de lui et qu'à ce moment il lui fasse goûter à ses célèbres farces dont elle avait tant souffert car c'était elle la seule à s'opposer aux célèbres maraudeurs. Bon c'est vrai, elle n'en avait pas bavé comme les serpentards -et ça elle se demandait pourquoi- mais elle avait eu droit à quelques farces. Mais au fond d'elle elle aimait bien les maraudeurs même si elle n'aimait pas leur attitude. Un huhulement la fit revenir sur terre. La chouette était toujours sur la tête de Pétunia qui, terrifiée, ne pouvait plus bouger d'un pouce. La chouette n'était pas prête de partir. Lily compris que Potter voulais une réponse. Ignorant sa sœur dans l'agonie, Lily alla dans sa chambre et pris une plume et du papier. En cherchant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait strictement pas ce qu'elle allait écrire. Elle se tritura les méninges pendant près de dix bonnes minutes. Puis elle commença lentement à écrire faisant attention à chaque mot pour qu'il n'y aie aucun malentendu entre eux. Elle relu la lettre, satisfaite.

Potter,

Je suis touchée que tu aies décidé de me faire des excuses et je les accepte avec joie. Néanmoins, ne te fait pas d'illusions, je ne suis pas ton amie. Je suis désolé mais c'est la stricte (et cruelle) vérité. Mais si tu fais preuve de bonne volonté, je suis sur qu'on pourra peut être devenir des personnes qui s'apprécie.

On se retrouve à Poudlard

En toute ennemitiè

Lily Evans

'Cruel mais juste pensa 'Lily. De toute façon Potter ne méritait que cela, avec son ego plus grand que l'état du Texas. Il est vrai qu'il avait quelques atouts physiques qui ne la laissaient pas indifférente, une intelligence et un humour hors du commun, mais il avait la grosse tête et ce que Lily détestait le plus chez quelqu'un, c'était bien ça. Lily roula le parchemin et le noua à l'aide d'un ruban de velours rouge qu'elle mettait autour de chacun des parchemins qu'elle envoyait. Elle reprit la chouette qui semblait ne pas vouloir partir de la choucroute de Pétunia arborait depuis quelques jours 'pour mon nouveau petit ami' avait elle dit fièrement à sa mère. Lily pouffa, la chouette avait sans doute pris ça pour un nid. 'Son mauvais goût la perdra' pensa-t-elle. Elle accrocha le parchemin et élança la chouette vers la fenêtre à l'aide de son bras. Cela fini, elle allait enfin pouvoir vaquer à ses occupations prioritaires : les devoirs de vacances. Ignorant sa sœur qui lui criait dans les oreilles et qu'on pouvait entendre jusqu'à Manhattan, elle se dirigea dans sa chambre, pris un grimoire, une plume, de l'encre, du papier et alla dans son jardin pour profité des derniers rayons de soleils de la journée.

James se réveilla durement au son du coq du voisin à six heures du matin. 'Fichu coq. Pourquoi faut-il que le seul voisin qui aie un coq en pleine ville soie le nôtre' pensa-t-il en s'appuyant son oreiller sur les oreilles. Il avait encore fait la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure hier. Ne parvenant pas à se rendormir- il avait le sommeil léger- il descendit dans son luxueux salon avec des cernes jusque par terre et une humeur d'ours mal léché. En plus, la réponse de Lily n'avait pas été à son goût.

-Tu te sens bien fut les premières paroles qu'il entendit sortir de la bouche de sa mère

-Mmmhh dit il en se grattant le haut du crâne et en baillant aux corneille Mal dormi.

-Je veut bien croire que tu aies mal dormis Tu as été couché à trois heures du matin !!! Le sermonna son père Crois tu que ce soit une heure pour se coucher ??

-J'ai seize ans et je suis en vacance p'a alors lâche moi un peu avec tes sermons.

-Parle autrement à ton père veux-tu !!!A au fait ne....

Il n'entendit pas le reste de la phrase car il sorti du salon pour aller directement dans son jardin où une grand piscine bien fraîche l'attendait depuis la veille.

'Cool, ça va sûrement me réveiller !' Il enleva son pyjama et ses lunettes, se retrouvant en boxer, il plongea dans la piscine et y nagea un peu avant d'y sortir et de se laisser tomber dans le premier transat qu'il trouva sur son chemin. Il parcouru des yeux la propriété des ses parents. Les plantes y étaient superbes et les haies taillées au millimètre près. 'Merci à Lance' pensa-t-il. Lance était leur jardinier. La pelouse était tondue parfaitement et la vue d'où se trouvait James était magnifique. On y voyait en contrebas toute la banlieue qu'était Godric Hollow. James se retourna vers le portail et vit qu'il y avait quelqu'un devant celui-ci. Sa vue ne lui permettant pas de voir qui c'était, il remit ses lunettes sur son nez et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y voir une tête rousse habillée de la plus jolie robe d'été qui soie.

Lily s'était levée très tôt ce matin là. Elle avait mis une robe à bretelle légère, blanche qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Elle était sortie de chez elle pour un peu se changer les idées. Marcher était pour elle une libération, un instant où elle pouvait laisser ses soucis de côté et où son pouvoir de réflexion était un son apogée. Elle marcha jusqu'à s'en perdre. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait quand et se retrouva devant une grille de métal d'un noir de jais .Elle regarda à travers et vit là plus belle maison qu'elle n'aie jamais vu. Elle était immense et peinte en blanc cassé. Le style d'architecture était assez vieux mais très bien entretenu ce qui lui donnait des allures de manoir. Du lierre recouvrait à moitié la baptise. Un jardin immense l'entourait. Elle remarqua une piscine où un jeune homme nageait mais elle ne voyait pas son visage. Il sorti de la piscine et ce qu'elle pu remarqué, c'était qu'il avait un corps de rêve, musclé mais pas trop, avec une peau blanche mais qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses cheveux noirs. Lily parcouru les formes du jeune homme en question et un sentiment inconnu naquit en elle. Ce sentiment était du désir. Elle eu envie de courir et de sauter sur le jeune homme pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle essaya de se résonner, cela était trop fou et elle était dix fois trop timide pour faire cela 'maudite timidité' et puis elle ne connaissait rien de cet homme et encore cette grille les séparait 'maudite grille'.

Soudain le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et remis ses lunettes. Elle pu voir avec horreur que ce jeune homme en question n'était autre que James Potter.

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Dois-je continuer ?


	2. Baignade forcée

**Résumé :**

Le temps des maraudeurs. Tristesse, joie, amitié, amours...pas vraiment une lovehate mais toute aussi bien écrite.

**Disclamer :**

Tous les personnages n'appartiennent qu'à J. K. Rowling ainsi que le contexte et le décor de Poudlard sauf trois personnages qui m'appartiennent exclusivement car je les ai inventé de toute pièce :

Jamie Jones

Androméda Storgé qui va apparaître bien plus tard

Laura Blake

**Réponse aux reviews**

Lilouthephoenix : merci pour le compliment et pour l'orthographe c'est pas grave on fait tous des fautes dans les reviews :D.

Naela : Pour les beau gosses, je suis d'accord avec toi c'est pas juste qu'on en fasse plus des comme ça sinon pour les engueulades je vais peut être un peu te décevoir mais il n'y en aura pas trop ici j'ai pas eu envie qu'ils se disputent mais ils vont quand même tourner longtemps autour du pot avant de ce décider...

Hermione B : voila la suite avec un peu (beaucoup) de retard. Excuse moi mais j'ai eu beaucoup de devoirs à l'école. Pour le reste, bonne lecture.

Aqua :  Bon ben comme Hermione B désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps pour poster le deuxième chapitre. C'est gentil pour le ' je te hais mais moi je t'aimeeuuuuu' mais j'avoue que j'aime quand même ce genre de fic.... Oui j'avoue, j'ai honte...

g la flemme de trouver un pseudo a peu près présentable : oui je sais que ce mot n'existe pas mais c'était justement pour faire un jeu de mot mais merci pour la remarque je m'en souviendrais à l'avenir car je ne savais pas que inimitié existait.

Eiram :  je suis contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à adorer le couple Lily James et aussi de voir que tu aime le début comme quelques autres ça me fait plaisir !!!! Donc voila la suite tant attendue TATAAAAMM !!!! (Moi aussi je devrais attêter les onomatopées...)

Arica33 :  Mais oui Lily qu'est que tu attends ??? Allez voila la suite

Je tiens à dire que ça m'as fait plaisir vos reviews donc ne vous arrêtez pas la envoyer moi pleins de reviews. Merci, merci et merci encore

**2. Baignade forcée. **

Il avait beau avoir les cheveux, ruisselant, et aplati -pour une fois- sur son beau visage, Lily le reconnu aussitôt. Elle voulu prendre ses jambes à son cou mais Potter l'avait vu et il se dirigeait vers elle. ' Horreur et damnation'

-Alors Evans, que fais tu ici ? Dit James, son visage fendu par un immense sourire.

-Je... je... M'étais perdue et... j'ai atterri devant cette maison et je la contemplais. Elle ... elle est magnifique. C'est la tienne ? Prononça difficilement Lily, déstabilisée par l'apollon qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle essayait avec peine de ne regarder que son visage mais en vain. Elle descendit son regard jusqu'au torse de James et rougit horriblement. Elle détourna aussitôt le regard faisant mine de s'intéresser aux plantes grimpantes qui étaient accrochées au mur de pierre qui entourait la propriété.

James sourit. Alors comme ça il ne laissait pas indifférente Lily Evans ? La seule et l'unique Lily Evans ? Il eu l'impression de monter au septième ciel.

-Euh oui c'est la propriété des Potter. Tu veux entrer ?

Le cerveau de Lily lui cria aussitôt de dire non mais de ses lèvres sortirent le mot fatal. Le désir contrôlait ses paroles

-Oui

James plus qu'heureux, ouvrit le portail, laissant entrer la fille de ses rêves dans sa propriété. Lily suivit James comme un automate jusqu'au bord de la piscine où James attrapa une serviette qui traînait sur un transat et s'essuya brièvement le corps. Lily quand à elle, s'arrêta devant la piscine et regarda James faire. Elle voulu avancer vers lui quand et glissa sur une flaque d'eau et, en tombant dans la piscine, entraîna James avec elle en le tirant par la serviette par pur réflexe. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans l'eau. Lily sorti la tête de l'eau et Poussa un juron.

Tout d'un coup elle se rendit compte qu'elle était très proche de James et rougis comme une tomate. Son cœur se mis à battre de plus en plus fort. James mis son bras autour de la fine taille de la jeune fille ce qui ne fit que raviver la flamme de désir qui brûlait en elle. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Lily descendit un peu le regard et regarda avec gourmandise les lèvres fines et délicates de James. Jamais Lily n'avait ressentit cela pour un garçon, jamais d'ailleurs elle n'avait été aussi près d'un garçon. Car elle n'avait jamais embrassé un garçon et encore moins n'était sortie avec l'un d'eux.

Lily ne pu retenir ses pulsions plus longtemps et allait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes quand une voix lui parvint à l'oreille, la ramenant soudain sur terre.

-James tu devrais prendre ton... La mère de James s'était arrêter et avait fait des yeux grands comme des assiettes en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. James était dans la piscine à deux millimètre du visage d'une fille qu'elle avait déjà vu à King Cross. James et la fille en question se séparèrent précipitamment quand ils virent Amy.

-Je... je crois que je vais vous laisser dit Amy, sidérée

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois cria James avant que sa mère ne rentre dans la superbe villa.

James tourna lentement la tête vers l'élue de son cœur et vit qu'elle était aussi –sipas plus- gênée que lui. James sorti de la piscine et aida Lily à en sortir en la tirant doucement par le bras. Lily frissonna à cause de ce contacte inattendu.

-Merci. Lily n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle avait remercié James Potter, son prie ennemis jusqu'à maintenant.

James descendit brusquement les yeux et faillit d'évanouir. Il avala tant bien que mal sa salive et ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois. Voyant que James était devenu aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse et qu'il avait un air très stupide, Lily se demanda quoi jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que sa robe était devenue transparente à cause de l'eau et qu'elle ne portait pas de soutient gorge. Absolument gênée, elle mis ses bras autour se sa poitrine et détourna le regard pour ne pas que James s'aperçoive qu'elle était aussi rouge que lui.

-Tu...tu n'aurais pas un essuie ?? Parvint-elle à bredouiller.

James accouru vers une armoire d'extérieur, l'ouvrit, y pris un des essuies de bain qu'il y avait et le jeta à Lily.

-Merci dit elle en entourant la serviette autour de son torse. 'Et de deux' pensa-t-elle.

-Je vais te chercher des vêtements secs dit James dans un murmure à peine audible. Il accouru alors vers la grande baie vitrée de la maison et y disparu. Lily soupira de soulagement et s'effondra sur le transat en pensant que jamais elle n'avait été aussi gênée de sa vie .Et jamais elle n'avait ressenti un aussi grand désir. Elle s'allongea sur le transat et ferma les yeux pour profiter du soleil qui venait de pointer le bout de son nez.

James entra dans la cuisine tel un démon, ne faisant pas attention au regard surpris de son père et amusé de sa mère. Il traversa ensuite le salon, monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée. Il ouvrit sa garde robe et y pris un T-shirt et un short assez court. Il descendit les marches de l'immense escalier puis retraversa le salon et enfin la cuisine où sa mère lui fit un clin d'œil ce qui le fit rougir d'autant plus. Il arriva enfin dans le jardin où Lily était allongée sur un des nombreuses transats et prenait un bain de soleil. Dieu ce qu'elle était belle. Sa chevelure d'habitude d'un rouge vif était maintenant foncé par l'eau et des mèches dégoulinantes parsemaient son beau visage. Sa peau de porcelaine ayant l'aire si douce reflétait les raillons du soleil. Elle avait l'aire d'un ange, d'un ange trempé mais d'un ange quand même. James n'osa prononcer un mot de peur de la faire bouger de position mais il du quand même se résoudre à parler.

-Lily... appela-t-il.

Lily fut surprise d'entendre son nom. C'était la première fois que James l'appelait par son prénom. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle vit James se tenant devant elle, un T-shirt et un short à la main.

-Tient tu peux t'habiller dans la cabine qui est la dit il en désignant une petite maisonnette en bois ayant l'air d'un abris de jardin.

-Ok merci 'et de trois'

Elle s'y dirigea et s'y changea

-Euh... James ? Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de plus habillé comme short, demanda-t-elle en voyant que le short qu'elle avait lui arrivait à un quart de cuisse (je sais c'est pas très français mais j'ai pas trouver d'autre qualificatif et mi-cuisse était trop habiller) et qu'étant très pudique, elle aurait voulut un peu plus de tissu.

-Non désolé menti il en se délectant du plaisir d'entendre la fille de ses rêves l'appeler par son prénom. Il voulait la voir un peu moins habillée (rhooo le gros pervers).

Lily sorti de la cabine un peu gênée par ce short trop court et James fut ravi de voir ses magnifiques jambes qu'elle ne montrait pas beaucoup.

-Je crois que je vais y aller prononça Lily dans un murmure après un long silence où tout deux se dévisagèrent –ou plutôt contemplèrent.

Elle se retourna puis, après un moment d'hésitation, fit à nouveau volte face et couru vers James. Elle approcha doucement et timidement sa tête de la sienne et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Elle s'éloigna bien vite de lui et ne pus voir le sourire béat qui s'affichait sur le visage de James. Avant de disparaître derrière le portail, elle lui cria

-Tu sais James- Le sourire de James ne fit que s'agrandir- Tu n'es pas si mal comme garçon en fin de compte.

Elle disparu définitivement derrière le mur à droite de la gille qui bordait toute la propriété.

Après un hurlement de joie et un peu de jump, James rentra dans sa villa et, en effleurant l'endroit où Lily lui avait donné un baiser, il alla s'asseoir dans la cuisine devant ses corn flakes et regarda dans le vide sûrement perdu dans ses pensées. Sa mère pouffa et son père fut encore plus surpris mais il ne le remarqua pas, il était trop heureux pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Lily rougit en repensant à l'épisode du matin. Quand elle était rentrée, ses parents ne lui avaient pas posé de questions et pour ça Lily les remercia intérieurement. Ils avaient l'habitude de ne pas la trouver dans son lit le matin et de ne pas s'inquiéter. Elle était couchée sur le dos dans son petit jardin et regardait le ciel sans trop le regarder vraiment. Pétunia vint tout gâcher de ce moment de sérénité en venant fouiner dans ses affaires, comme à son habitude.

-Où étais tu passé ??? Qu'est que tu as fait ? Normalement tu reviens plus tôt.

Lily ne lui répondit pas mais Pétunia continua son interrogatoire.

- Tu as sûrement rencontré quelqu'un en route sinon tu serais revenue plus tôt. Qui était ce ? J'espère que ce n'était pas un des monstre de ton école parce que j'ai du me farcir la vaisselle à ta place.

Lily n'en pu plus, elle était très irritée par ces questions futiles et répondit d'un trait

- Oui j'ai rencontré un « monstre » de mon école comme tu dis si bien et si tu veux tout savoir il s'appelle James Potter, est très populaire et très gentil et pour la vaisselle tu dois laver quatre assiettes et quatre couteaux c'est vraiment inhumain ça !

Elle repris sa respiration en haletant. Comment avait-elle réussi à dire ça sans respirer une seule fois ?? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même.

Pétunia eu l'aire outrée, puis, jalouse de savoir que sa sœur avait un courtisant, sorti sa langue de vipère

-Pff même les monstres de ton espèce ne voudront pas de toi et sais tu pourquoi ? Parce que tu es moche, que tu es encore plus monstrueuse qu'eux et que tes cheveux te font ressembler à un épouvantail et tes yeux son ignobles.

Lily, pennée que sa sœur lui dise ça même si elles se détestaient, leva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers Pétunia et n'y vit aucun signe de regret mais un sale sourire arrogant accroché à sa face de rat. Lily se leva et, avant de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, parti en courant jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle pu entendre une des dernières pic de sa sœur avant de s'enfermer à double tours

-Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

Après de longs pleurs, Lily se leva péniblement de son lit et se regarda dans le miroir. Sa sœur avait raison. Elle ressemblait plus à un épouvantail qu'un être humain et sa peau laiteuse avait la triste habitude de marbrer. En plus, elle se trouvait trop petite et trop bien en chaire. Elle balança le miroir de sa commode de l'autre coté de la pièce, le brisant en mille morceau. Comment un monstre comme elle pouvait ne serait ce que mériter de vivre ? Les paroles de sa sœur résonnèrent dans sa tête « Même les monstres de ton espèce ne voudront pas de toi, de toi, de toi... » Une autre larme coula, suivie de bien d'autre et encore d'autres. Le désespoir pris la place de la joie dans l'esprit de Lily Evans ce jour là.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Franchement, je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre... dites mois ce que vous en penser car je crois que si ça ne vous plait pas, je vous donnerais un peu raison... Et je suis quand même contente pour ceux ou celle à qui ça plait je suis la pour ça non ?


	3. chemin de traverse et rentrée

**Résumé :**

Le temps des maraudeurs. Tristesse, joie, amitié, amours...pas vraiment une lovehate mais toute aussi bien écrite.

**Disclamer :**

Tous les personnages n'appartiennent qu'à J. K. Rowling ainsi que le contexte et le décor de Poudlard sauf trois personnages qui m'appartiennent exclusivement car je les ai inventé de toute pièce :

Jamie Jones

Androméda Storgé qui va apparaître bien plus tard

Laura Blake

**Réponse aux reviews**

Aqua : Oui c'est sur quel es parents sont toujours la où ils doivent pas l'être mais bon... Rhaaa m'en parle pas pour les devoirs, vu que le bulletin approche ils nous accaparent d'interro, les profs j'vous jure Allez, bonne lecture alors !!!

Kritari : moi je dirais qu'elle n'est qu'une vipère et je reste polie bien entendu...

Lilouthephoenix : en fait, je ne crois pas que la fin va servir pour le suite, enfin si, en quelque sorte. C'était juste pour montrer le malaise qu'éprouvait Lily face à son physique et puis aussi celui qu'elle éprouve à cause du fait d'être une sorcière. En tout cas, ce chapitre est plus joyeux.

Theali : merci pour ton review mais la prochaine fois, écris un peu plus, s'il te plait ,je t'en supplie, tu ne t'imagine pas le malaise qu'on à quand on doit répondre à un review comme ça, on ne sait absolument pas quoi dire alors je t'en supplie, parle de la pluie du beau temps, je sais pas moi, mais que je puisse te répondre sans te décevoir quoi.

Eiream : Merci pour ton conseil, j'essayerais d'en prendre note pour les autres chapitres et de la faire plus réfléchir à la dimension que prend sa relation- qu'elle sois bonne ou pas- avec James. En tout cas, écris moi encore des reviews comme celle la, elles sont très instructive et je peux faire des progrès dans ma fic.

Andromède :  Tout ça oO !!!!! Rhaaa quand j'ai lu ta review ça m'a trop fait plaisir ! Je suis contente de savoir que je fait rire au moins une personne à part moi (remarque c'est pas trop dure !).Toi aussi tu es une énorme fan des Lily/James ? C'est cool,j'adoooor ce couple. Que dire de plus sinon, merci, merci encore merci et est ce que je t'ais déjà dit merci ? J'espère que tu me postera encore une aussi grande review c'est tellement cool!

Eien :  Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte continuer, je voulais juste voir si ça vous plaisais, sinon je ne voyais pas l'intérêt à écrire de suite.

Granger007 : bon ben si tu aimes bien le chapitre précèdent, j'espère que celui-la te plaira tout autant !

Bonne lecture !

**Chemin de traverse et rentrée. **

-C'EST PAS VRAI ?!?!?

James hocha la tête et eu un sourire amusé en voyant l'air éparpiller qu'avait Sirius en ce moment.

-Waw ben je ne saurais pas me tromper en te disant que tu as une touche dit Sirius en clignant de l'œil et en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son air surpris. Mais es tu sur que c'était bien EVANS ? LA Evans ?

Ils s'étaient retrouvés au chemin de traverse et James avait tout raconté à Sirius à propos du jour où Lily était venu chez lui.

-La seule et l'unique répondit fièrement James

-Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écrit une lettre pour me dire ça ? demanda son ami

-Je voulais te voir en personne pour te dire ça pour voir ta réaction et je ne suis pas déçu d'avoir attendu. Tien voila Remus et Peter qui s'amènent.

-Salut James salut Sirius alors qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé de croustillant pendant ces vacances ??? Dit Remus avec les yeux remplis de sagesse mais le ton d'un môme de six ans ce qui faisait un curieux mélange.

-Oh rien de spécial à part que Lily est venu chez James et qu'ils on failli s'embrasser après être tomber dans la piscine.

-NON ! Dirent en cœur Peter et Remus

-Si répondirent James et Sirius

-Tu vas nous raconter tous les détails ok ?

James ne répondit pas. Il venait de voir un ange. C'était Lily bien sur. Elle discutait tranquillement avec une fille sur la terrasse d'un glacier. James eu un air éteint, comme si il n'était plus au chemin de travers avec les autre mais ailleurs, puis il pris soudain une chaise qui traînait sur la terrasse et la déposa à côté de Lily pour s'y asseoir. Il fut bientôt accompagné de ses amis.

-Alors les filles ça va? Demanda Sirius avec un ton aguicheur et en clignant de l'œil à Jamie, une amie de Lily et qui avait un faible pour lui depuis qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle rougit dés lors comme une tomate.

-Ca peut aller répondit Lily perplexe ne regardant James l'air de dire « tu ne vas quand même pas revenir avec l'histoire de la piscine ?!? »

Mais trop tard, Sirius avait répondu à sa question car il s'empressa de crier pour que tout le monde l'entende

-Alors comme ça Lily tu as trouvé où habitait James ?!?La piscine était assez fraîche à ton goût ??

Lily et James se plaquèrent en même temps la main sur le front et James essaya ensuite de s'excuser.

-Désolé murmura-t-il. Mais Sirius n'a pas le QI requis pour lui dire quoi que ce soit sans qu'il le répète au monde entier.

-Meuh faite pas vos timide on sais que vous vous aimez à la folieuuuu !!! Cria Sirius en attrapant James avec son bras droit et Lily avec son bras gauche et en les serrant contre lui. Allez je parie que Lily à déjà fixer la date du mariage et que toi James tu as déjà choisi le nom des tes enfants.

-La prochaine fois je crois que tu devrais ne rien lui dire ce serait mieux dit Lily sur le bord de la crise de nerfs. Lily se détacha de Sirius et alla s'asseoir le plus loin possible de lui.

-Mais que c'est il passé ? demanda Jamie qui commençait à se poser des questions

-Et bien dit Sirius trop calmement pour qu'il n'y ait pas quelque chose là-dessous Il se passe que Lily a fait le remake de Loana dans la piscine !!

Jamie se demanda quoi car elle était de sang pur mais Lily, à cette remarque, se leva d'un trait et se planta directement devant Sirius qui se leva à son tour, surpris.

-Qui est Loana ? demanda James. Mais Lily ne répondit pas et se contenta d'envoyer un coup de poing inattendu dans le ventre de Sirius qui se plia sous le choque

-Arghfff parvint-t-il à prononcer en se tenant le ventre de douleur.

Lily regarda son œuvre, satisfaite.

-A l'avenir, arrête de balancer des obscénités pareils sur moi et James –elle rougis un peu- Et toi dit elle en se retournant vers James et en le regardant froidement Toi... elle lui fit un regard déçu et outré puis se retourna et parti avec Jamie loin des maraudeurs

- Quel caractère ta copine dit Remus à mi-chemin entre la surprise et le fou rire

-Elle a surtout un punch extraordinaire marmonna Sirius en se massant le ventre.

-Mmmh n'ampèche que je ne sais toujours par qui est Loana marmonna James en se levant pour reprendre son chemin avec ses amis.

-Je te raconterais quand tu auras l'age ne t'inquiète pas dit Sirius en se tenant toujours le ventre.

Lily avait été furieuse de ce que Sirius avait dit sur Loana. C'est vrai quoi faire ça avec James dans sa piscine ? Il faisait tout d'un coup beaucoup plus chaud que d'habitude. Lily tira le col de sa chemise et soupira longuement. Lily était à la gare de King Cross et attendait Jamie quand elle sentit quelque chose dans son dos. Elle n'eu pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle se retrouva au dessus du sol dans les bras de James.

-Repose moi tout de suite avait-elle dit, furieuse et un peu déstabilisée par cette étreinte inattendue.

-Ok ne te fâche pas je voulait juste te dire bonjour avait il dit en faisant la moue. Lily ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il était craquant comme ça et qu'il ressemblait à un enfant qui était pris la main dans le sac. Elle sourit et ne fut plus du tout furieuse contre lui

-C'est bon mais ne me prend plus en traître comme ça la prochaine fois.

-Yes sir yes avait-il dit en se plaçant droit comme un bâton et en faisant le garde-à-vous.

Lily pouffa. Il état marrant quand il le voulait

-Hey Lily !!!Lily !!!On est là

Lily se tourna et vit non loin de là Jamie en compagnie de Sirius.

Jamie avait toujours été pour Lily sa meilleur amie bien qu'en première année, leur rencontre n'avait pas été très réussie. Comme avec James, cela avait été un fiasco total. Mais avec le temps, on apprend à connaître les gens et à les apprécier comme ils sont. Lily enviait un peu le physique de Jamie, elle avait des cheveux châtain clair qui lui descendaient jusqu'au bas du dos et qui bouclaient à la pointe. Elle avait des yeux bleus parsemés par du vert qui captivaient toujours le regard de la personne qui la voyait. Elle avait aussi quelques taches de rousseurs sur les joues mais elles étaient très discrètes et une peau crémeuse avec un teint uni. En gros, Jamie était belle. Pas comme Lily.

-On va se trouver un compartiment ? demanda James

-Oui il faudrait mieux si on ne veut pas se retrouver avec Malfoy dit sombrement Sirius

Tout ce beau petit monde entra dans le train et se trouva bien vite un compartiment.

Lily s'assit à côté de James et Jamie à côté de Sirius. Jamie était tendue comme un arc et ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour Sirius et quand il était un peu trop près d'elle –à peu près un mètre de distance-elle perdait tout ses moyens. Elle fut sauvée par Peter qui se plaça entre les deux mais Sirius bien sur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Quand il avait l'occasion de draguer une fille il le faisait sans scrupule et là il était dans l'impossibilité de le faire. Remus, un peu plus réfléchi, s'assit à côté de James dans un coin mais ne se mis pas entre Lily et lui. Lily l'en remercia intérieurement. Il est vrai qu'elle craquait depuis longtemps pour le physique de James mais son ego énorme l'avait toujours rebuter et cela l'avait tenue éloigner de lui. Mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu en boxer et ruisselant d'eau, et qu'en plus il avait un peu dégonflé, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tomber dans ses bras. James se rapprocha soudain de Lily la sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

Lily rougit énormément en voyant qu'ils se frôlaient des jambes maintenant mais elle fit mine de ne rien remarquer et sorti un livre genre pavé qu'elle pouvait à peine soulever et commença à le lire. Quand la bonne femme aux bonbons arriva, James dévalisa presque tout son stock de chocogrenouille et voulu en proposer à Lily mais elle refusa poliment. Elle faisait un nouveau régime.

-Tu chais, dit Sirius après s'être fourrer un immense morceau de chocolat dans la bouche, tu devrai quand même mancher une fichwichbich où peut être un draché churpriche de bértie crochue nan ?

-Non merci dit Lily encore plus dégoûtée en voyant Sirius mâcher l'énorme quantité de chocolat qu'il avait stocké dans sa bouche. Comment une personne normale pouvait-elle manger autant de nourriture en une seule bouchée ??Mais Lily se résonna en se disant que c'était normal, vu que c'était SIRIUS et que ce n'était pas une personne normale. Elle fit une grimace en le voyant ouvrir la bouche d'où l'on pu voir le reste de chocolat mâché et mélangé à sa salive.

-Beurk Sirius c'est dégoûtant dit James

-Franchement tu as passer l'age de ce genre de gaminerie ! dit Remus outré.

-J'ai plus faim dit Peter en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Seul Jamie ne fit pas de commentaire. Même la bouche pleine et ouverte sur son contenu, Sirius était encore désirable pour elle. Lily se demanda comment elle pouvait faire, car si James faisait ça, elle serait dégoûter à vie de lui.

-Je vais me changer dit Lily au bort du vomissement (bon ok là j'exagère)

-Je viens avec toi dit péniblement Jamie

Après avoir revêtue l'uniforme de Poudlard et d'y avoir fièrement accrocher son badge de préfete, Lily revint dans le compartiment où Jamie était déjà revenue.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre à part le fait que Sirius, essayant de dérider l'assembler -mais surtout pour attirer l'attention de Jamie- faisait le clown.

Le train s'arrêta et Lily en sorti la première avec Remus pour aider les premières années a s'y retrouver dans toute cette foule. Quand aux autres, ils prirent une carriole et attendirent Lily et Remus. Ils revinrent bien vite et le chemin entre Poudlard et la gare de pré-au-lard se passa sans mot dit. Juste quelques regards complices furent échangés par Sirius et James. Lily se contenta de regarder le paysage défiler. La calèche s'arrêta et Lily en sorti avec Jamie à ses côtés. Elle poussa la lourde porte de chêne pour se retrouver dans le hall. Une odeur familière se propagea aussitôt qu'elle eu refermer la porte derrière les maraudeurs, cette odeur était un mélange de bois anciens, de pierre taillée et de parquet soigneusement ciré. Lily inspira fortement pour sentir l'odeur de ce château transformé en collège et expira joyeusement. Elle était enfin chez elle. Elle adorait ses parents mais Poudlard était depuis ses onze ans sa véritable famille d'autant plus que Pétunia lui faisait ressentir qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue dans sa propre maison natale. Puis elle aimait tellement le décor cliché de Poudlard comme de ses anciennes écoles anglaise du XIXéme siècle. Et elle adorait les uniformes de Poudlard elle les trouvait bat (hé hé argot des années cinquante que personne ne connaît plus). Elle se dirigea vers la grande salle où quelques élèves se trouvaient déjà et pris place à la table des griffondors avec Jamie et les maraudeurs. Comme toujours, Dumbeldore se leva et commença le récit d'un long et fastidieux discours. Les maraudeurs ne prêtèrent aucune attention a discours qui était toujours le même depuis sept ans. Quand Dumbeldore eu fini, le choixpeau fut apporté sur son trépied et poussa une fois de plus la chansonnette. La répartition se fit vite et bientôt, des plats délicieux apparurent comme par enchantement sur la table et le ventre de Lily fut bientôt rassasié par ces mets exquis. Après le repas, Lily dirigea les premières années vers le tableau de la grosse dame et leurs donna le mot de passe. Lily monta très vite dans son dortoir car ayant passé le plus claire de la journée dans un train et ayant été alourdie par tant de nourriture, elle tombait de sommeil. Elle ne songea même pas à dire au revoir aux maraudeurs qui eux aussi, montèrent se coucher.

Voila fini ! (Au fait, pour la devinette dans le vent au premier chapitre, ce n'est pas grave!)

Aller REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW!


	4. premier jour de classe

**Résumé :**

Le temps des maraudeurs. Tristesse, joie, amitié, amours...pas vraiment une lovehate mais toute aussi bien écrite.

**Disclamer :**

Tous les personnages n'appartiennent qu'à J. K. Rowling ainsi que le contexte et le décor de Poudlard sauf trois personnages qui m'appartiennent exclusivement car je les ai inventé de toute pièce :

Jamie Jones

Androméda Storgé qui va apparaître bien plus tard

Laura Blake

**Réponse aux reviews**

Je tiens à remercier : Kritari et lilouthephoenix

Aqua : bon ben j'ai encore eu du retard parce que j'ai encore eu des devoirs... mais bon voila la suite quand même. Pour la comparaison c'était pour souligner le manque de tact de notre cher Sirius parce que je n'aime pas Loana non plus ne t'inquiète pas. Bonne lecture.

24-7 : bien figure toi que je n'ai jamais lu ce livre et que c'est une totale coïncidence que ma fic aie le même nom mais merci du renseignement ce serait intéressant que je le lise et en plus il a aussi avoir avec mon pseudo c'est magnifique !

Eiream : Oui bon, j'avoue, ce n'est pas trop coérant mais ça m'est passé par la tête et je me suis dit que ce serait bien surtout venu de Sirius qui est super immature au début (mais rassure toi, il va grandir d'un coup) Je passerais bien voir ta fic mais bon, t'en fait pas un peu trop la ? Aller toi t'irait bien avec James ! Mais pour le romantisme, ben euh... je crois que je vais en rajouter une bonne couche dans les prochains chapitres... non, ne me tape pas, s'il te plait !

Andromède : ben, ils n'ont pas trop accès à Loft story t'a qu'a t'imaginer que Sirius en gros pervers qu'il est s'est regardé les épisodes avec des moldus (ça tient comme histoire ça ? j'en doute mais bon...) C'est pas graaaaf pour le review, il est déjà assez long comme ça. Bon ben sinon voili voila la suite !

Cloclochette : ta prière est exaucée, voila la suite >>>>>>>>

BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!

**Permier jour de classe**

Le soleil montrait déjà la lueur de ses flammes. Un des nombreux rayons de soleil passa la vitre du dortoir des septièmes années et alla tranquillement chatouiller le regard de James qui se réveilla après un combat féroce avec les démons du réveil. Maudissant le fait qu'il n'ait pas fermé ses baldaquins hier, il se leva en se grattant la tête et regarda sa montre, 7 heure15. James alla paisiblement vers le lit à baldaquin de son ami. Il ouvrit le rideau de velours rouge et secoua Sirius.

-Patmol, patmol on dois se lever.

-Mhhh dit l'intéressé en se retournant dans ses couvertures et en montrant son dos à James.

-Lève toi tout de suite espèce de paresseux ! Cria-t-il. Rien n'y fit, Sirius restait de marbre tandis que Remus et Peter se réveillèrent en sursaut après cette intervention de James. Avec un bruit fracassant, Peter venait de tomber de son lit faisant se retourner James et Remus mais Sirius ne bougea pas. Soudain une idée vint à l'esprit de James

-Et patfood, il y a miss sorcière hebdo qui passe en maillot de bain dans les couloirs !!! Dit avec enthousiasme James.

Sirius se leva d'un coup, droit comme un balais et cria, à moitié endormis

-Où ça où ça ? Il tourna la tête de tous les côtés et voyant que c'était une supercherie, il fixa James avec un regard venimeux et pris son essuie pour se diriger vers la salle de bain des septièmes. James fit de même. Quand il pénétra dans la salle de bain, une odeur d'eau javellisée l'envahit peu à peu et un son horrible lui vint lui casser les oreilles. C'était Sirius qui chantait -horriblement- en prenant sa douche. La salle d'eau était un peu moins luxueuse que celle des préfets mais était bien tenue. Il y avait quatre douches cachées chacune par une porte de bois en chêne et en face des douches se tenait un unique évier bien qu'énorme en dessous duquel il avait une armoire de bois pour y déposer ses effets personnels tels dentifrice, savon, etc. Un miroir se tenait fièrement au dessus de cet évier. Il n'y avait pas de cabinet de toilettes car ils se trouvaient dans le fond du couloir et était communs à toutes les années.

James enleva son pyjama de coton, se retrouvant en boxer et dévoilent son corps discrètement musclé. Il déposa ses lunettes sur le rebord de l'évier ,entra dans la douche et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude. Aussitôt, l'eau coula drue sur son corps, allant s'écraser sur sa peau blanche. Il se massa doucement le crâne à l'aide d'un shampoing sensé mâter les mèches rebelles. C'était peine perdue pour ses cheveux mais il pouvait quand même essayer. Le bruit inhumain s'estompa et s'arrêta. Sirius était sorti. James soupira de soulagement en essayant peu à peu de retrouver le sens de l'ouie. Il sorti rapidement de la douche et s'enroula le bas du corps avec un essuie. Il s'essuya brièvement, s'habilla rapidement et en remettant ses lunettes, s'examina une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de sortir aller préparer son sac de cours. Une fois cela fait il alla rejoindre les maraudeurs dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait que Sirius près alors, en voyant une petite tête rousse, il décida de changer de projets.

-Salut dit il simplement à l'adresse de Lily

Lily leva la tête et vit James tout sourire. Elle rougit terriblement se rendant compte qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques millimètres du visage de James et bafouilla quelque chose qui était censé dire 'bonjour'.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et comme si c'était les meilleurs amis du monde, il lui fit une petite tape amicale dans le dos ce qui la fit presque tomber du canapé où elle était.

-Comment ça va demanda-t-il un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles Au fait pourquoi ne nous as tu pas dit au revoir hier demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement outré.

-J'était crevé hier dit elle d'un ton plus sec qu'elle l'aurait voulu veux tu bien me laisser je suis entrain de lire quelque chose de très intéressant dit elle d'un ton un peu plus doux.

-Oh oui dit James en regardant le titre du livre qu'elle était en train de lire ça m'à l'aire très intéressant tout ça « Les guerres des gobelins de Harold Douglas » Trèèèèès intéressant ça dit il ironiquement.

-En dehors des cours barbant de Bin's j'aime bien l'histoire sorcière marmonna-t-elle gênée.

-Je vois pas la grande différence entre lire ce pavé et assisté à un cours de Bin's mais bon tu m'expliqueras ça quand j'aurais une insomnie. Sur ce à plus dit il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers Sirius qui était en train de lâcher une de ses vannes pourries à une cinquième année qui était pliée de rire.

-Padfood tu viens manger ? J'en aie marre d'attendre Remus et Peter ils saurons bien descendre tout seul .J'ai une dalle d'enfer dit il en entendant gargouiller son ventre.

-Mais bien sur mon prongsounet d'amour dit Sirius d'une voix fluette

Il se leva d'un bond et s'épousseta un peu. Il se retourna vers la cinquième et lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur ce qui l'a fit rougir intensément puis parti avec James pour aller manger. Quand il arriva dans la grande salle, Sirius s'installa illico à côté de Jamie qui était déjà présente et mangeait son petit déjeuné. Celle-ci devint dure comme une plaque de bois et avala difficilement la bouché de nourriture qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

Sirius mit sans gène sa son bras sur l'épaule de Jamie ce qui eu l'effet de la faire rougir comme une écrevisse.

-Comment ça va ? Amanda ? demanda-t-il

-Jamie ! Rectifia Jamie, vexé d'avoir autant d'importance aux yeux de Sirius que la veste crasseuse du concierge de Poudlard. Néanmoins, elle ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet.

-A oui pardon dit-il d'un aire pas le moins du monde désolé.

Sirius remplis son assiette à craquer et commença à manger comme un ogre après son hibernation.

James soupira et se laissa glisser sur là chaise à côté de celle de Sirius. Soudain, un tapage assourdissant se fit entendre à l'entrée de la grande salle

'Une cinq millième guerre des goblins' pensa-t-il sur la défensive. C'était pire. Un groupe de fille s'était formé et ce bruit assourdissant n'était en fait que leurs cris

-JAAAMMMSYYYY !!! Criaient-elles hystérique. L'une d'elle se détacha du groupe, alla se planter derrière James et lui sauta au cou en criant dans ses oreilles

-Jamsy d'amour tu m'as tellement manqué ces deux mois.

James grogna. Ce qu'il détestait par dessus tout après Severus, c'était bien les fans hystériques qui le prenaient pour un dieu ou autre chose du genre. La pire de toute était celle qui était accroché à son cou et qui tait présidente et fière de l'être des fan clubs des Maraudeurs et surtout du sien.

-C'est très bien Tifany dit James d'un ton faussement enjoué comme si il parlait à un môme de cinq ans qui venait d'écrire son premier mot. Maintenant je voudrais bien manger tranquillement dit il tout aussi lentement.

-D'accord mon Jamsy d'amour dit elle tout aussi hystériquement que les autres fois. Elle se détacha enfin d'un James sur le point de commettre un meurtre et partit en roulant des hanches et en allant se placer un peu plus loin avec ses amies tout aussi plastiques qu'elles.

Elle s'arrêtait de manger de temps en temps pour voir si James la regardait ce qui n'était pas le cas. Peter et Remus vinrent bientôt rejoindre James et Sirius pour manger mais Lily ne descendait toujours pas. Alors James se tourna vers Jamie, inquiet.

-Pourquoi Lily ne descend pas ?demanda James

-Oh elle quand elle lit il ne faut pas la déranger dit elle en souriant faiblement De toute façon c'est rare qu'elle mange au petit-déjeuner rajouta-t-elle

-Elle ne mange pas le matin ? Cria Sirius comme si c'était la chose la plus atroce qu'on puisse faire dans une vie

James se plaqua la main contre son front et la fit doucement glisser jusqu'à son menton.

-Je vais la chercher dit il en se levant

-Fait comme tu veux mais je ne crois pas qu'elle descendra fit remarquer Jamie

James ne fit pas attention a cette remarque et sorti de la grande salle pour aller retrouver l'élue de son cœur.

Il pénétra dans la salle commune de griffondor et trouva Lily seul devant les flammes qui lui léchaient le visage et qui faisaient ressortir la couleur rouge des ses cheveux.

-Hey On te cherchait dit James à une Lily toujours absorbée dans sa lecture

Lily leva les yeux et quand elle vit James, elle ferma son livre et se leva

-Ah euh...pardon je n'avais pas vu l'heure et puis je n'avais pas très faim dit elle tout en époussetant sa robe.

-Descendons alors proposa James

Lily suivit James jusqu'à la grande salle ou Lily avala à contrecœur un bout de toast que Sirius lui avait enfoncé dans la bouche avant même qu'elle leur ait dit bonjour

-Bien manger le matin est la base d'études réussies et d'une bonne santé avait-il dit d'un aire scientifique que Lily ne lui connaissait pas

-Patmol tu m'étonnes je ne savais pas que tu connaissait le mot étude avait dit James d'un faux air étonné. Sirius lui balança un regard noir et lui shoota dans le pied en dessous de la table arrachant ainsi une exclamation de douleur à James.

-Aieu dit James en se tenant le mollet ça fait mal !!!

Lily pouffa mais se retint quand James lui envoya un regard noir à son tour.

Une cloche comparable à celle d'une église retentie, signe pour les élèves que ça allait être le début de la torture.

-Au fait demanda Lily avez-vous reçu les horaires ?

-Oui tient dit Jamie en lui tendant une feuille de papier

Sirius fit de même pour James et il pu constater avec dépit que dis je avec horreur que le premier cours n'était autre qu'un cours de potion double en plus de cela.

-ARGH Patfood retient moi je meurs dit James avec un air théâtral et en mimant une cris cardiaque.

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Tu es vraiment trop immature dit Sirius sous les yeux sidérés de ses camarades Laisse faire les professionnels ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on meurt dans d'atroces souffrances dit Sirius

Tout ceux qui étaient aux alentours pouffèrent en voyant Sirius tomber dans les bras de James en se tenant le cœur et en poussant des cris tragiques.

-C'est dommage dire qu'on croyait presque que tu avais dépassé tes quatre mois d'âge mental. Dit Remus tout en regardant Sirius se relever tout pimpant près pour une autre feinte a deux balles

-Désolé de te décevoir moony chéri dit Sirius

-Euh les gars si vous voulez pas être en retard il faudrait peut être songer à avancer fit remarquer Lily

Ils commencèrent à courir comme des détraqués jusqu'au cours de potions pour ne pas être en retard et arrivèrent juste quand la cloche se fit entendre.

-Pff ça à pas été pff loin pff dit péniblement Sirius en respirant difficilement.

Ils s'installèrent au fond de la classe et Lily elle vint s'asseoir tout devant avec Jamie pour ne rien manquer du cours.

Le professeur commença son cours et bientôt les élèves durent composer une potion.

-As-tu remarqué demanda soudain Jamie à Lily

-Quoi dit elle surprise en délaissant sa découpe minutieuse de queues de salamandre du désert.

-Bien depuis quelques temps les maraudeurs ne nous quittent plus.

-Moui fit elle songeuse ça leur passera dit elle finalement en reprenant son travaille

-Mais ouvre les yeux un peu ne vois tu pas que James a beaucoup changé en deux mois puis qu'il reste plus souvent avec toi

-Ca ne le change pas beaucoup, il m'a toujours collée dit Lily en prêtant de moins en moins attention à la conversation

Jamie semblait agacée par son comportement

-Lily tu ne trouve spas que toi aussi tu as changé de comportement envers lui ? Vous vous êtes rapproché en très peu de temps vous qui étiez ennemis il y a seulement trois mois ! Que c'est il passé cet été

Lily rougis fortement mais ne dit rien s'affairant au travaille.

-C'est donc là que tu voulais en venir dit Lily calmement. Ca ne présageait rien de beau. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler dit Lily sèchement

-Okay okay pas besoin d'être aussi agressive!!! Dit Jamie en abandonnant la bataille.

Lily savait que c'était ridicule de ne pas dire à sa meilleure amie qu'elle avait faillit embrasser un garçon mais James c'était autre chose. Comment pouvait-elle avouer qu'elle éprouvait du désir pour la personne qu'elle était sensée détester le plus à part Pétunia ? Lily se jura de prendre ses distances car quelque chose en elle lui empêchait de simplement sortir avec James et de ne plus en parler.

Quand le cours fut terminé, les maraudeurs allèrent rejoindre Lily et Jamie et James ne se doutant de rien, entamèrent une conversation avec Lily.

-Alors pas trop barbant le cours de McGillis ?

-Non ça va dit Lily d'un air qui ne présageait rien de bon

-Nampèche c'est dure de préparer une potion de Rajeunissement il est vraiment vache ce prof dire que c'est une potion de niveau des aspic ! dit il avec un sourire accroché sur le visage

-Je n'en peux rien si tu es une face de demeuré qui ne connaît rien à la potion dit tout d'un coup Lily en colère maintenant lâche moi. Elle se retourna pour partir quand elle senti une main forte lui prendre le bras et l'empêcher de s'en aller. Elle fissionna à ce contacte mais paru de marbre devant James quand il la retourna pour la regarder.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe demanda-t-il furieux je peux savoir pourquoi tu me sautes à la gorge comme si je t'avais insulté ?

-J'en aie marre que tu me colle tout le temps hurla-t-elle devant quelques élèves apeurés Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant lui cracha-t-elle

-Mais jamais rien ne sera comme avant se fâcha James Les choses changent ! Que tu le veuilles où non elles finiront par changer que tu aies cette attitude incompréhensible ou non.

Il lâcha son bras et Lily couru jusqu'au cours de McGonagall

-Mais qu'est qu'il lui prend ? demanda James à Jamie

-J'ai eu une conversation avec elle dit celle-ci Et je crois que ça l'a un peu fâcher à ton sujet. Je suis désolé bien que je soie sa meilleur amie elle est imprévisible on ne sait jamais si on va agir mal ou bien en lui parlant.

-La prochaine fois tache de te taire marmonna James en enfonçant rageusement ses mains dans ses poches et en avançant en ignorant les autres

-Jamie a sûrement bien voulu faire dit Sirius en prenant sa défense le plus sérieusement du monde pour une fois

James ne fit pas attention à cette remarque et arriva dans la classe de métamorphose.

Il s'assit à l'opposé de Lily et attendit les autres qui arrivèrent bien vite mais Sirius ne semblait pas du tout avoir envie de faire le pitre et Peter essayait de se faire le plus petit possible.

La cloche sonna et tout le monde commença à écouter McGonagall.

-Bien dit elle sereinement nous allons commencer par faire des binômes dit elle car vous devrez être deux pour accomplir ce sort.

Elle sorti un parchemin et commença à réciter les noms

Pitié pas Potter pensa Lily Pitié tout sauf lui. Peter ou même Severus mais pas Potter

Evans-Potter

-Merde s'exclama Lily en allant s'asseoir à côté de James.

-Surveillez votre langage jeune fille dit sévèrement McGonagall.

Lily s'assit le plus loin possible de James et comme si elle ne l 'avait pas vu avant, elle le regarda d'un coup d'œil

-Potter dit elle froidement

-Evans dit il tout aussi froidement

-Maintenant que je vois que tout les binômes son près dit McGonagall je vous prierait de prendre votre manuel à la page 8. Ce sort est le sort de transformation d'un humain en un autre être vivant, ce sort est néanmoins très dangereux alors je vous prierais de lire toutes les recommandations avant de vous retrouver avec un bec à la place de la bouche. Bien commencez

Elle ouvrit son livre à la page dite et commença à énumérer les choses à faire

- Premièrement pensez à un animal ou une plante en particulier pendant que votre partenaire récitera trois fois « interutrasque » en tapotant trois fois sur votre front. Attention néanmoins à penser à un être non magique car pour cela il faut une très forte concentration d'énergie magique et une personne seulement a réussi à réaliser cet exploit : Dumbeldore. Pour mettre fin au sort dites « finit incantatem ». Attention aussi à ne rien changer dans l'aspect de l'être vivant en lequel votre camarade se sera transformé. (Ex : si votre camarade s'est transformer en oiseau ne pas lui arracher de plumes.)Cela aurait des conséquences catastrophiques sur l'aspect de l'autre. N'essayez que sur un être vivant et non un objet.

-Bien commençons dit James d'un ton grave je vais essayer de me transformer dit il en se levant

-Bien dit Lily d'un ton de défi. Elle se leva à son tour du haut de son mètre soixante-trois (tien, ça me rappelle quelqu'un ça ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, moi ... bon, d'accord, moi et Britney Spears, voila maintenant tout le monde connaît mon horrible secret snif) mais ne fit pas le poids face au mètre quatre-vingt de James.

James ferma les yeux et un plis apparu entre se sourcils signe d'une forte concentration.

-Près ? demanda Lily

-Près affirma James

Lily récita trois fois la formule tout en frôlant le front de James trois fois également et d'un coup apparu un élégant cerf d'un noir intense qui faisait penser à la chevelure du dit James.

Toute la classe applaudit car comme tout le monde le savait, James était le plus doué avec Sirius et Lily en métamorphose et c'était jusque là le seul à avoir réussi complètement et du premier coup cet exercice.

- Dix points de plus à griffondor dit joyeusement McGonagall.

James se retransforma en lui-même et sourit d'un air suffisant. C'était la première fois que Lily voyait ce sourire sur sa face depuis l'année passée et ça la mettait hors d'elle.

-A moi dit elle en essayant tant bien de mal de contenir sa colère.

Elle ferma les yeux et pensa à la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, un buisson de roses. Se concentra fortement sur cette image et essaya d'oublier tout le reste.

-Prête ? demanda James d'un ton impatient

-Oui dit Lily toujours concentrées sur son buisson de rose

Elle sentit un bout de bois taper trois fois sur son crâne et un fourmillement se fit sentir d'un coup sur tout son corps. Elle ne senti plus ses jambes et ses bras et essaya d'ouvrir des yeux mais elle constata qu'elle n'en avait plus. Elle voulut demander à James de lui faire reprendre sa forme mais constata qu'elle n'avait plus de bouche. Elle attendit donc patiemment que James ait la présence d'esprit de la retransformer. Pourquoi avait-elle choisi une plante ?? Quelle imbécile ! Elle ressentit à nouveau un fourmillement puis pu constater avec satisfaction que tout était redevenu normal et qu'elle avait à nouveau le sens de la vue.

-Ai-je totalement réussi l'exercice demanda-t-elle à James

-Oui ça pouvait aller pour une débutante dit il comme si il était l'homme qui avait inventé ce sort

Elle lui donna une tape sur le front pour lui faire ravaler son arrogance.

-Tu m'énerves quand tu es comme ça Potter. Dit elle en le regardant froidement

Il ne répondit pas et partit son sac à l'épaule. La cloche venait de sonner, annonçant la récréation.

Reviews please !!!!!


	5. disparition

**Résumé :**

Le temps des maraudeurs. Tristesse, joie, amitié, amours...pas vraiment une lovehate mais toute aussi bien écrite.

**Disclamer :**

Tous les personnages n'appartiennent qu'à J. K. Rowling ainsi que le contexte et le décor de Poudlard sauf trois personnages qui m'appartiennent exclusivement car je les ai inventé de toute pièce :

Jamie Jones

Androméda Storgé qui va apparaître bien plus tard

Laura Blake

**Réponse aux reviews**

Kikoo : merci tout d'abord pour ta review. Lily est antipathique parce qu'elle enfui un male être profond qui sera expliqué dans ce chapitre. James c'est normal qu'il soie charmant, c'est…c'est James il n'y a pas d'explication… (je sais, je commence a psycanaliser tous les persos, mais c'est dans ma nature faut pas faire attention…) sinon bonne lecture

Aqua : ouai j'aime bien donner un air ridicule aux fan hystero de James c'est trop marrant a écrire ! Euh… c'est quoi comme cours ça SVT ? Ben désolé en Belgique on est des grands ignorants…Moi ? MOI fan de Brithney Spears ? méheeuuuè c'est a peine si je sais écrire son nom ! Comment oses-tu m'insulter de la sorte ??On a juste la même taille c'est tout. Aller voila la suite bonne lecture.

Quoi ? DEUX reviews seulement ?? Mais, mais ? Aller envoyer des reviews j'en veux j'en veux j'en veux Il n'y a pas de discutions, appuyez sur le petit bouton 'ok' tout en bas de la page

(ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres je sais, je sais . Je me rattraperais en mettant beaucoup plus tôt le prochain chapitre, seulement si vous m'envoyez des reviews…(ouuuu le chantage) )

Au fait je tennaisà m'excuser de mon très grand retard mais mon ordia laché donc il a fallu que je recupère ma fic chez une amie à qui je l'avait passée et après il y a eu les examens de décembre donc voila pourquoi ce chapitre a mis tant de temps à être posté encore désolée

**Disparition**

James était très en colère contre Lily mais en particulier contre jamie. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il attendait que la jolie rousse s'intéresse à lui et maintenant que c'était fait, Jamie cachait tout en une seule conversation. Il grogna en accourant vers la cours intérieur du château pour la pause de dix heures. Il s'assit tout seul sur l'un des bancs de pierre et rumina ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lily. Quand il râlait comme ça tout seul dans son coin, il valait mieux ne pas s'y frotter mais manque de chance, son fan club était toujours la où il ne le voulait pas.

-Jamsy chéri dit une fille de cinquième au décolleté plus que plongeant et au maquillage exagéré comment se passe le premier jour d'école .Elle s'assit sur les genoux d'un James quelque peu désorienté.

-Dégage finit-il par dire à la fille en la poussant ce qui la fit tomber sur les dures pavés de pierre

Elle sembla choqué puis se releva et se dandina, indignée jusqu'à ses amies du fan club James.

James se leva et marcha jusqu'à un couloir du premier étage où devait avoir lieu le cour d'enchantement. Il se cogna soudain à quelqu'un ce qui le fit renverser ses parchemins et sa bouteille d'encre qui se cassa aux pieds de ses chaussures.

-Je suis désolée bafouilla la personne qui était rentré en collision avec James

James se pencha pour ramasser ce qu'il restait de ses parchemins qui avaient absorbé une grosse partie de l'encre et arborait maintenant une teinte plus ou moins grisâtre.

-Ce n'est pas grave

Il se releva et se retrouva à deux millimètres du visage de Lily. Ils firent en même temps un bond de cinq mettre. Lily regarda James avec de la haine dans le regard. Et pourtant quelque chose d'indescriptible s'était mélangé à cette haine mais James n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

-Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça demanda-t-il avec une voix remplie de tristesse.

Soudain, le regard de Lily s'adoucit et quelque chose se brisa en elle. On pouvait le voir sur son visage .Est-ce que le fait que James soit triste y était pour quelque chose ?

Elle ne dit rien et se pencha pour ramasser les parchemins trempés

-Je vais t'aider dit elle simplement

Ils ramassèrent les parchemins et le reste de la bouteille d'encre jusqu'à ce que leurs deux mains se rencontre et qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à deux millimètres l'uns de l'autres.

Lily pénétra de nouveau dans le regard rempli de désir et d'amour de James.

Ses yeux chocolat étaient magnifiques, parsemés de paillettes dorées imperceptibles de loin. James lui était immergé dans un vert émeraude pure. Ils se contemplèrent longuement et James se décida à approcher ses lèvres de celles de Lily. Elles étaient douces et chaudes. Lily ne pensa plus et répondit à ce baiser. Elle sentit une foule de sentiments se bousculer dans sa tête.

James plaça son bras droit autour de la fine taille de Lily et commença à caresser sa chevelure de feu si douce au touché. Lily elle, enroula ses bras autour de la taille musclée de James et commença à lui caresser le dos au travers de sa chemise d'écolier. Leur baiser dura plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours sonna ce qui réveilla Lily. Elle mis brusquement fin au baiser et repoussa James. Elle le regarda, horrifiée de ce qu'elle avait fait. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie c'est de l'enlacer encore une fois, de le sentir près d'elle.De sentir encore une fois son parfum si particulier, si masculin, de voir ses yeux encore plus près. Mais elle se l'interdisait, elle ne pouvait pas. C'était Potter ! Le séduisant mais arrogant Potter. Elle le regarda encore une fois, apeurée par son baiser, et parti en courant jusqu'à la classe d'enchantement. Elle s'assit à côté de Jamie, sans un mot.

-Lily est ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle Tu es toute blanche ?

-Oui dit elle faiblement en regardant James entrer dans la salle

Le reste de la journée, Lily évita James et il en était triste. A la fin, qu'est ce qui l'à dérangeait de sortir avec lui ?

Pourquoi ce compliquait-elle l'existence ? C'est vrai quoi, il ne la laissait pas indifférente et elle semblait mieux s'entendre avec lui que lui fallait-il de plus ? Tout en étant toujours en pleine réflexion, il passa le tableau de la grosse dame et monta directement dans son dortoir. Il s'allongea sur son lit et repensa au baiser. Jamais James n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort lui brûler les tripes, il avait été l'espace d'un instant projeté au-delà de la lune et des étoiles. Il avait voyagé dans l'infini de l'espace. Lily ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il l'aimait. Mais quand il avait vu le visage horrifié de Lily, il était vite retombé dans les entrailles sombres de la terre et la dure réalité l'y attendait. Lily ne l'aimait pas elle n'éprouvait que du désir rien de plus. Pourtant il avait bien vu dans ses yeux autre chose. Pourrait il songer à de l'amour ? Non il ne pouvait pas se donner de faux espoirs. Il secoua la tête comme pour vider celle-ci de toutes ses pensées et se leva brusquement.

Il descendit dans la salle commune et s'effondra dans un des nombreux divans à côté de Sirius qui jouait aux échecs avec Remus

-Ahah ! dit il triomphant échec et mat pas de chance Patmol.

Celui-ci se renfrogna dans le divan et fit une mine boudeuse

James se mit à rire en voyant son ami avec cette mine et lui tapa dans le dos

-Sacré Sirius dit il

Celui-ci sembla étonné par le comportement de son ami mais ne dit rien.

James se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie

-Si vous me chercher je suis dans le parc.

Dés qu'il eu tourné le dos, Sirius entama une conversation avec Remus. Pour une fois il était très sérieux

-Il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans son comportement dit Sirius, songeur. C'est sûrement à cause de Lily encore une fois .Il devrait laisser tomber, elle ne l'aime pas.

-Je n'en suis pas si sur Patfoot, je crois plutôt que Lily l'aime mais ne veut pas se l'avouer et elle se cache derrière sa haine envers lui.

-Oui c'est fort probable CQFD mon cher Lunard.

-Bouffon (je traduis : oh mince mon chère patmol tu es d'un ridicule intempestif !!!) Dit Remus en se levant pour lui donner une tape sur le font.

James sorti dans le parc pour se rafraîchir les idées. Il s'assit devant le lac et fixa les vagues se mouvoir au contacte du vent.

-C'est beau n'est ce pas ? demanda une voix derrière lui

Il sursauta et se retourna sur Jamie

-Qu'est que tu fais la? demanda-t-il le dîner n'est pas en train d'être servi ?

Elle s'assit à ses côtés et regarda un point fixe dans l'infini du ciel.

-Tu sais, dit elle sans se tourner vers lui, Lily t'aime beaucoup même si elle ne veut pas le montrer.

-Oui mais pas de la même façon que moi grommela-t-il en ramenant ses genoux vers lui et en déposant sa tête sur ceux ci.

-Je n'en suis pas aussi sur dit elle d'un ton rassurant. Elle n'arrête pas de parler de toi depuis qu'elle t'a vue même si c'est en mal ça veut dire quelque chose

-Oui, qu'elle me déteste dit il de plus en plus miné

-Un seul conseil finit-elle en se relevant Laisse la venir à toi et non l'inverse sinon tu ne l'auras jamais.

-On dirait que tu parles d'un animal craintif dit-t-il

Jamie ri d'un rire cristallin qui résonna légèrement contre les reliefs du paysage.

-Peut être dit elle d'un aire malicieux mais c'est tout de même la seul façon de te retrouver avec elle.

Elle parti vers le château, laissant James se noyer dans de profondes réflexions.

Lily se tenait dans la grande salle et jouait lentement avec sa nourriture en empêtrant sa fourchette dans sa purée.

Elle n'aimait pas James, elle ne l'ai-mait-pas ! Alors pourquoi avait elle un pincement au cœur depuis qu'elle avait rejeter James ?

Elle se leva soudain en poussant une exclamation d'indignation au moment où cette question lui traversa l'esprit. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers elle alors qu'elle sortait en trombe de la grande salle. Elle n'y fit pas attention et se dirigea vers son dortoir en se tapant presque la tête contre un mur pour se faire enlever cette idée biscornue de la tête. Elle entra dans son dortoir telle une furie et y pris ses nécessaires de toilettes. Elle fit irruption dans la salle de bains et se déshabilla complément pour entrer dans une des douches. Elle laissa couler l'eau le long de son corps en essayant d'oublier James ce qui était impossible. Il restait dans sa tête et ce que Lily ne voulait pas s'avouer, dans son cœur. Elle frappa du poing le mur de carlé de la cabine de douche. Il NE fallait PAS tomber amoureuse de James. Elle ne pouvait pas. Quelque chose en elle l'interdisait de le faire. Elle avait peur. Peur de souffrir, peur que James ne l'aime pas mais qu'il se serve d'elle voila pourquoi elle le rejetait depuis cinq ans, son ego n'était qu'un petit détail. Une larme se fraya un chemin entre ses cils et coula le long de son visage, laissant une trace salée le long de sa joue. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur et replia ses genoux contre elle. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, profitant de l'eau qui coulait toujours .

« Rien ne t'empêche d'essayer » avait simplement dit Jamie quand Lily lui avait confié ce lourd secret. Mais elle ne voulait pas avoir le cœur brisé, toutes les fois où elle avait aimé un garçon, elle en avait souffert. Elle ne voulait pas retenter le coup. Elle sorti de sa douche et s'enroula consciencieusement dans une serviette puis regarda dédaigneusement son reflet dans le miroir. 'Je te hais' pensa-t-elle 'je te hais je te hais je te hais'.

Elle ne prêta pas plus attention à son reflet et sorti de la salle d'eau vêtue d'une seule serviette de bain. Elle ouvrit la porte de son dortoir et pu y voir avec désolation les deux fille qui partageaient le dortoir avec Jamie et elle et qui faisaient comme toutes les filles de septièmes à par les serpentards, elle faisaient parties du fan club Potter. Elles étaient sûrement en train de se raconter les derniers potins . Lily pris vite des vêtements dans sa commode et se dirigea de nouveau vers la salle d'eau pour les mettre. Quand elle enfila le short, elle remarqua quelque chose qui la choqua. Elle n'entendait plus ses battements de cœur. Elle pris son pouls avec son poignet et son cou mais rien n'y fit, il n'y avait rien. Lily fut horrifiée et se demanda ce qui lui était arrivé quand soudain, elle se rappela le sort interutrasque et sorti de la salle de bain avec un mini short et un soutien-gorge en guise de vêtements mais elle s'en foutait pas mal. Elle arriva dans la salle commune et commença à crier comme si on l'égorgeait

-PPPPPOOOOOTTTTTEEEEERRRRRRR !!!!!!!!!!!


	6. excuses et bal de noël

**Résumé :**

Le temps des maraudeurs. Tristesse, joie, amitié, amours...pas vraiment une lovehate mais toute aussi bien écrite.

**Disclamer :**

Tous les personnages n'appartiennent qu'à J. K. Rowling ainsi que le contexte et le décor de Poudlard sauf trois personnages qui m'appartiennent exclusivement car je les ai inventé de toute pièce :

Jamie Jones

Androméda Storgé qui va apparaître bien plus tard

Laura Blake

**Réponse aux reviews**

Merci à kritari et a cornedrue7girl pour leur encouragements.

Lilouthephoenix : oui c'est tout à fait ça bravo ! Bon sens de déduction !

Shadow : merci pour ta reviewBonne année à toi aussi et bonne santé ! Mais je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir posté avant janvier ce chapitre vraiment désolé cette fois-ci je n'ai pas d'excuse, je n'ai pas de devoirs… (Youpie !) Au fait, j'adore ton pseudo !

**Excuses et bal de noêl**

James revint dans le château après quelques minutes et mangea un bout avant de monter dans la salle commune. Il faisait ses devoirs devant la cheminée avec Sirius et Remus mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Lily débarqua avec en tout et pour tout un soutient gorge et le short qu'il lui avait prêté durant l'été sur le dos et qui criait son nom à tue-tête.

-Qu'est qu'il y a demanda-t-il en sursautant quand il la vit comme ça

-Potter, dit elle doucereusement, peux tu m'expliquer cela, demanda-t-elle en plaçant violemment la tête de James sur sa poitrine.

Il était trop rouge pour parler et un silence se fit, interrompu par les ricanements de Sirius.

-Je n'entends plus battre mon cœur ! Hurla-t-elle, paniquée.

James remis la tête sur sa poitrine pour écouter et effectivement, il n'entendait absolument rien. Il resta interdit

-LE SORT INTERUTRASQUE NE TE RAPPELLE RIEN demanda-t-elle sur le point de commettre un meurtre.

Soudain, James devint tout blanc et commença à bafouiller des mots incompréhensibles

-C'est bien ce que je me disais dit Lily d'un ton horriblement froid. Je peux savoir qu'est ce que tu as fait pendant la transformation ?

-Je…j'ai cueillit une des roses dit il en baissant la tête. Je les trouvait tellement magnifiques dit il en sortant une magnifique rose rouge de son cartable qui était non loin de la.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête demanda Lily sidéré. Je n'ai plus de cœur ! Je me demande comment je suis encore en train de vivre maintenant! Ce n'est pas possible !

James ne dit rien mais on pouvait lire sur son visage la culpabilité.

-En attendant on va aller chez Pomfresh pour qu'elle me remette tout ça en place.

-Tu ferais peut être mieux de t'habiller avant dit Sirius d'un ton posé qui cachait un fou rire.

Lily baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle était vêtue très légèrement devant deux douzaines d'élèves.

Elle poussa un énorme juron avant de disparaître derrière la porte menant aux dortoirs des filles.

James resta planté comme il l'était jusqu'à ce que Lily revienne un peu plus couverte. Elle le regarda avec un regard rempli de reproches mais il n'y avait de haine, comme si elle était incapable de lui en vouloir. Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers l'infirmerie et expliquèrent la situation à Pomfresh.

-Je ne peux rien pour vous dit elle en fixant James méchamment, si vous étiez venu plus tôt, j'aurais pu vous rendre votre cœur mais je ne peux plus rien pour vous.

-C'est que…je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant dit elle avec un soupçon de culpabilité dans la voix

-Mais ce n'est pas de votre faute mademoiselle Evans dit elle en regardant toujours James.

-Mais comment suis-je encore en vie demanda Lily

-C'est grâce à votre magie. Un simple moldu serait mort mais vous avez du sang magique dans les veines. Il faut juste veiller à soigner cette rose car c'est comme si c'était votre cœur. Ce genre de chose ne s'est jamais produite auparavant avec une plante alors je vais faire des recherches mais je ne peu vous dire que de prendre soin de cette rose ! Vous pouvez disposer, je vous appellerai quand j'aurais des nouvelles

Lily sortit de l'infirmerie et poussa un cri de colère en tapant son pied contre un mur.

-Je suis désolé bafouilla James qui l'avait suivie dans le couloir.

-Ben fallait y penser avant grommela Lily qui arracha la rose des mains de James

-C'est mon cœur, je crois que je suis en droit de le garder dit Lily en le fixant.

Elle se retourna brusquement pour marcher jusqu'à la salle commune des griffondors 'surtout résister à la tentation de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser avant de lui arracher les yeux ' pensa-t-elle en courant presque. Elle monta directement les escaliers et mit la rose directement dans un vase qu'elle enferma à double tour dans son coffre 'on ne sait jamais que les goupies s'en mêlent.'

Une semaine passa où Lily avait toujours des envies meurtrières sur James et où elle pris soin de sa rose.

Un jour Sirius avait dit théâtralement devant une assemblée alors qu'elle se disputait avec James :

-Tu n'as pas de cœur.

Mauvaise idée. Il s'était retrouvé avec des cheveux roses remplit de petite lampes de toutes les couleurs clignotante pendant les trois jours qui suivirent.

Mais durant cette semaine, elle avait pardonné James

-Je suis vraiment désolé bredouilla-t-il

-C'est bon, je t'ai pardonné alors si tu t'excuses encore une seule fois, je t'enlèverais ton cœur mais cette fois sans avoir recours à la magie dit Lily, agacée par la millionième excuse de james.

Le moi de novembre arrivai bien vite. Lily et Remus sortirent en courant de la salle de réunion et s'arrêtèrent devant Jamie et les maraudeurs au milieu d'un couloir du troisième étage.

-Pff On pff a un pff bal de noël pff le soir du 24 décembre prononça difficilement Lily en se tenant les genoux.

-Et c'est pour ça que vous courrez dit Sirius amusé

-Ben bien sur dit Remus On voulait être les premiers à vous annoncer la nouvelle.

Sirius se retourna vers une poufsouffle assez bien foutue et lui demanda poliment d'aller au bal avec lui sous les yeux jaloux de Jamie.

Après sa demande, Sirius se tourna joyeusement vers le groupe et en voyant que Jamie serait des dents et que les jointures de ses mains étaient blanches, il demanda bêtement

-Qu'est qu'il y a

-Rien parvint-elle à dire entre ses dents. Elle se retourna soudainement et parti en courant.

Lily se tourna furieusement vers Sirius et lui fit son fameux regard de tueur.

-Bravo, la tu y es aller fort ! dit elle avec une rage non contrôlée Si tu ne voulais plus traîner avec elle il fallait lui faire comprendre autrement

-Mais qu'est que j'ai fait demanda naïvement Sirius

- Tu invite une de ces traînée de ton fan club devant elle voila ce que tu as fait. N'as-tu pas pensé qu'elle espérait y aller avec toi ! Sur ce, Lily tourna aussi les talons et parti chercher Jamie.

Sirius honteux, préféra se retirer dans le parc.

Remus roula des yeux en voyant le manque de tact de son ami et demanda soudain à James

-Avec qui veux-tu y aller ?

-Devine dit James en roulant les yeux

-Lily bien suuuur ! Chantonna Remus mais es tu sur qu'elle va accepter ?

-La seule façon de le savoir c'est de lui demander mon cher moony

Lily entra dans son dortoir et entendit de là des sanglots étouffés. Elle s'approcha doucement du seul lit à baldaquins fermés et tira doucement les rideaux de velours rouge. Jamie pleurait dans son oreiller.

-Laisse moi dit elle imperceptiblement

-Jamie dit doucement Lily en s'asseyant à ces côtés.

-Laisse moi dit elle en relevant sa tête et en montrant ses yeux d'habitude si beaux rougis par ses pleurs.

-Sirius est un peu bête parfois et il n'a pas remarqué que tu avais un faible pour lui. Dit doucement Lily

-C'est pas ça le problème aboya Jamie le problème c'est qu'il s'intéresse autant à moi qu'à la chaussette crasseuse qu'il y a en dessous de son lit.

-Sirius n'est pas un garçon pour toi murmura Lily il est trop immature et coureur de jupon. Tu mérites mieux !

-Mais je l'aime ! dit elle en pleurant de plus belle je l'aime depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu et tes discours n'y changerons rien.

-Il va te faire mal murmura Lily .Plus mal que maintenant encore

-Ca m'étonnerais marmonna Jamie en enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller.

-Je vais te laisser. Lily se leva et sorti du dortoir en ayant un pincement au cœur pour son amie.

La prochaine fois qu'elle verrait Sirius, elle lui arracherait les yeux et son sourire arrogant. Personne n'avait le droit de faire du mal à Jamie, elle était trop fragile pour ça. Lily sera des dents. Elle descendit à la salle commune et trouva James assis sur un canapé en train de lire quelque chose.

-Tu sais lire demanda Lily en le voyant Première nouvelle.

Il se retourna surpris et souris quand il s'aperçu que c'était Lily qui lui parlait.

-Comment va Jamie ? demanda-t-il inquiet

-Elle est très fragile. Sirius n'est qu'un… qu'un…

-Homme termina simplement James

-Non un goujat précisa Lily .Et Jamie se morfond dans le dortoir à se demander ce qui ne va pas chez elle pour qu'il s'en foute autant.

James haussa les épaules et continua sa lecture. Il eu un moment de silence puis il se leva soudain et se tint en face de Lily

-Voudrais tu aller au bal de noël avec moi demanda-t-il d'un trait.

-Je…elle le regarda droit dans les yeux je ne sais pas dit elle dans un souffle il faut que je réfléchisse

James avait l'air déçu mais ne dit rien. Au moins elle n'avait pas dit non. Il se retourna et se rassis tout en reprenant son livre. Lily elle sortit de la salle commune en baissant la tête. Elle se rendit au parc avant de manger et y vit Sirius tout seul devant le lac. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, plus en colère qu'autre chose.

-J'ai assez de remords alors ne vient pas avec tes sermons dit il très calmement.

Cela cloua le bec à Lily qui ne su quoi répondre à cette phrase inattendue.

-Pourquoi as-tu invité cette poufsouffle si tu t'inquiètes autant pour Jamie

-On peut s'inquiéter pour une fille sans pour cella lui sauter au cou aboya-t-il agressivement

-Ok ok dit Lily en levant les mains pas besoin de me parler sur ce ton

Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'au château. Elle sourit. Sirius n'était pas aussi indifférent à Jamie qu'il le prétendait…

Drinnnnng !!!

Lily prit même pas la peine de lever la tête et balança le pauvre réveille qui n'avait rien demandé de l'autre coté du dortoir.

-Réveille-toi avait ordonné Jamie en la secouant doucement.

-Rhaaaa ! Mais il est six heure du matin on a pas idée de réveiller les gens à une heure pareille ! Grogna Lily en s'enfouissant encore plus la tête dans sa couette.

-Euh… je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a mis ton réveil hier pour qu'on aille acheter nos robes pour le bal à prés-au-lard.

-Les robes dit soudain une Lily toute excitée qui bondit du lit pour s'habiller en triplième (je sais, je sais ce mot n'existe pas) vitesse.

Jamie leva les yeux au ciel et sorti du dortoir.

Après un petit déjeuné bien copieux, les filles partirent à prés-au-lard sous le regard désolé de Sirius et attristé de James.

-C'est la dit soudain Lily en se tournant vers un magasin à l'air cossu.

-« A la coquetterie » ? Ca m'a l'air trop chique pour nous dit Jamie en regardant la vitrine où de magnifiques robes de toutes couleurs étaient magistralement posées sur des mannequins en bois.

-Mais non tu vas voir j'ai déjà acheté une robe ici et c'était tout à fait dans mon budget. Dit Lily en prenant son amie par le bras pour la faire entrer dans le dit magasin.

Aussitôt, Lily fut émerveillée par les milliers de robes qui se tenaient fièrement sur les étalages. Elle vagabonda pendant que Jamie regardait minutieusement les prix.

-Puis je vous aidez ? demanda alors une grande femme blonde et mince qui était maquillée jusqu'au bout des cils.

-Nous recherchons une robe pour le bal de noël à Poudlard dit Lily en ayant des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Si possible pas trop chère ajouta Jamie car ce n'est pas que je sois radine mais je suis un peu fauchée en ce moment…

-Ne vous inquiétiez pas dit aimablement la femme en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille Nous avons une panoplie de robes pour petit budget et les accessoires peuvent être loués.

Un sourire fendit d'un coup le visage de Jamie.

-Bien dit la femme après quelques minutes d'observation. Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il vous faut. Elle fouilla un peu dans un des étalages et dénicha une robe blanche en soie.

-Allez l'essayé dit elle en tendant la robe à Lily

Lily entra dans une des cabines d'essayage et enfila la robe. Elle sorti et alla s'admirer dans un grand miroir prostré juste à côté des cabines .Elle poussa une exclamation La robe était magnifique. Elle était sans manche et avait des bretelles spaghetti. Elle moulait parfaitement les formes de Lily et s'éparpillait gracieusement au niveau des genoux et elle s'arrêtait à ses chevilles. Du vert peignait le bas de la robe de la façon de flammes. La matière était douce et agréable au touché.

La femme accoura et admira le résulta. Elle l'a fixa d'un œil critique puis dit :

- Cette robe vous va très bien c'est juste que… Elle réfléchi un instant avant d'accourir derrière son comptoir et de farfouiller dans une boite en carton. Elle en sortit un ruban vert auquel était accroché une véritable émeraude qu'elle accrocha au cou de Lily.

-Voila dit elle triomphante, un chignon, un peu de maquillage et vous serez parfaite.

C'était la première fois que Lily se trouvait belle et un peu d'orgueil s'immisça enfin dans son esprit.

Jamie, elle sorti de la cabine d'essayage avec une robe bleu claire moulante et lui arrivant au niveau des pieds. Elle était simple, unie, sans manche et a bretelle spaghetti elle aussi. La dame poussa une expression d'admiration avant d'accourir lui mettre un pendentif en argent qui avait une forme de larme au cou. Jamie se regarda dans le miroir et parue ravie de ce qu'elle y vu.

-On prend le tout dit Lily, ravie de toute cette coquetterie.

-Je vous fait cadeau des chaussures qui vont avec dit la femme Vous êtes tellement jolies !!! Elle semblait excitée comme une gamine de cinq ans qui recevait un cadeau.

En sortant de la boutique, Lily était d'une joie rare. (C'est vrai, qui n'a jamais été heureuse après une petite séance de shopping me jette le premier sac à main !). Elle portait avec soin sa robe bien pliée dans un grand sac avec le reste des petits accessoires qu'elle s'était permise d'acheter. Jamie et elle discutèrent joyeusement en allant jusqu'au Trois Balais pour boire une petite bière au beurre histoire de se réchauffer par ce temps un peu frisquet.

-LILIYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!

La rousse en question se leva en bondissant. On aurait dit que le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête.

-Quoi quoi !!! La guerre nucléaire a commencé ?

-Méééé non dit une Jamie toute excitée C'est aujourd'hui le jour du bal. Elle se leva sur son lit et commença à sautiller dessus.

-Jamie, il est six heure du matin, nous sommes samedi et j'ai grandement envie de dormir dit Lily, agacée et encore endormie Alors fait moi le plaisir de me réveiller dans trois bonnes heures. Sur ce, elle se recoucha et entendit une dernière fois Jamie murmurer 'défaitiste' avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et traîna les pieds jusqu'à la douche. Elle se lava les cheveux et les fit boucler un peu. Elle mit aussi du parfum 'Jean-Paul Gautier ' (cher pas si ça existait déjà à ce temps là mais j'adoooor ce parfum) Elle descendit rejoindre Jamie qui était déjà partie manger.

La journée se passa trop longuement au goût de Lily et Jamie et quand dix-sept heures arrivèrent enfin, elles s'empressèrent de monter au dortoir pour s'habiller.

Les filles montèrent les escaliers avec excitation et se décidèrent à commencer par Lily.

Elles ouvrirent la porte et virent les filles de leur dortoir se préparer avec des masques et d'autres choses de beautés. Elles décidèrent de les ignorer et commencèrent leurs préparatifs. En premier, elles s'épilèrent, et firent différents masques de beautés, ensuite, elles commencèrent à s'habiller.

Lily enfila sa robe et mis son collier avec une émeraude avec l'aide de jamie.

-Je vais t'habiller et te coiffer dit elle en regardant Lily. J'ai déjà une idée en tête. Elle l'a fit s'asseoir sur son lit et lui attacha en premier ses longs cheveux en un chignon laissant échapper quelques mèches. A l'aide de sa baguette magique, elle introduisit des perles blanches entre ses cheveux et accrocha une petite barrette en forme de colombe sur le coté du chignon pour le décorer plus amplement.

-Je peux me regarder ?demanda Lily

-NOOOON hurla Jamie en faisant brusquement retourner sa tête loin du seul miroir de la salle. Jamie S'avança vers le visage de Lily pour la dernière touche finale. Elle lui mit un rouge à lèvre rouge sang et un peu de mascara, pas besoin de se peinturlurer comme un clown, un maquillage discret valait mieux.

-VOILAAAA dit elle triomphante en l'amenant vers le miroir. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Lily s'aperçu dans le miroir et s'enorgueilli d'autant plus. Elle n'avait plus aucune imperfection sur le visage

-J'en connais un qui va tomber comme une mouche dit joyeusement Jamie. Lily rougis soudain jusqu'à la racine des cheveux ce qu'il fit rire Jamie à s'en plier.

Ce fut au tour de Jamie de s'habiller Elle enfila sa robe bleu ciel et son superbe pendentifs en forme de larme accroché a une chaîne en argent. Lily la fit s'asseoir sur son lit et à son tour, lui prépara sa coiffure. Lily tenta un chignon sophistiqué qu'elle avait vu dans un magazine moldu mais, quand elle essaya pour la énième fois de faire tenir le tout, les cheveux de la brune tombèrent encore une fois désespérément sur ses épaules.

-On va utiliser les grands moyens dit soudain Lily en s'emparent de sa baguette magique et en murmurant un sort qui fit instantanément le chignon.

-Pourquoi n'y as-tu pas penser plutôt, grogna Jamie J'aurai eu un peu moins a souffrir.

Après avoir administrer une petite tape sur la tête de son amie, Lily maquilla Jamie d'un rouge à lèvre rose pâle et essaya de trouver un fard à paupière lui allant mais y échoua. Décidément Jamie était belle au naturel. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de mascara, ses cils étaient déjà longs et bien courbés.

Jamie se regarda dans le miroir, satisfaite, pendant que Lily regardait sa montre.

-Il n'est que dix-neuf heurs s'étonna-t-elle Nous pouvons encore attendre une heure.

-Si j'aurai su, j'avais pas venue s'écria Jamie en faisant éclaté de rire son amie.

Lily se leva du lit, toujours en train de ricaner doucement, et enleva ses chaussures de bal. Elle se rassit sur le lit et attrapa le premier livre qui lui passait par la main.

-Quand est-ce qu'elles vont s'amener ??? Demanda Remus, impatient que les deux filles descendent.

-Tu sais, dit James d'un ton qui laissait entrevoir la tristesse nous ne sommes aucunement leurs cavaliers et tu peux très bien allez rejoindre ta cavalière qui doit t'attendre depuis longtemps.

-Moi en tout cas, je reste s'exclama Sirius

-Moi aussi dit Remus, ma cavalière attendra. Le faite de voir vos têtes en apercevant les filles vaut je crois bien plus que quelques minutes de retard à un bal. Il ricana sous l'œil renfrogné de ses deux amis.

-La ferme Moony grogna Sirius.

-Moi je par rejoindre Cassandra dit Peter d'un ton pressé en regardant sa montre.

Cassandra était une poufsouffle assez égocentrique et plastique qui à défaut d'avoir les maraudeurs, se contentait de Peter qui lui, ne voyait absolument rien de son petit manège et en était raide dingue.

Il disparu derrière le portrait de la grosse dame pendant que Lily descendait de l'escalier en colimaçon.

James resta planté raide comme un piquet en regardant fixement Lily descendre. Il commençait vraiment à faire chaud ici !!! Il tira le col de sa chemise en soufflant une bouffée d'air tout en regardant toujours son ange. Remus et Sirius étaient complètement pliés jusqu'à ce que ce fut au tour de Jamie de descendre et où la, Sirius eu un choque et n'eu pas la même réaction que James, lui il ouvrit la bouche jusque par terre en ayant les bras ballants et un air agar. Jamie gloussa à la vue de Sirius. C'était terriblement flatteur de voir un garçon qui avait toutes (ou presque) les filles à ses pieds et qui la regarde ainsi. Mais elle se ressaisi en se disant qu'il faisait ça avec toutes les filles et que sa cavalière devait sûrement l'attendre dans le hall. Elle prit soudain un air sérieux et détourna brusquement le regard de Sirius. Lily quand à elle, se tenait timidement devant James qui n'avait eu encore aucune réaction. Celui-ci sembla soudain se réveiller et proposa son bras à Lily

-Ma proposition tient toujours dit il galamment

Lily réfléchi une minute et se dit qu'un bal n'engageait à rien de toute façon.

-Je l'accepte volontiers dit elle en prenant le bras de James.

Jamie, elle parti toute seul derrière les deux tourtereaux. Sirius la suivait de près et baissait la tête en signe de regret mais elle ne semblait porter aucune importance au maraudeur. Remus fermait cette marche en tenant Sirius par l'épaule, histoire de le réconforter. James semblait aux anges avec Lily. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle avec sa robe blanche et verte et son chignon parsemé de perles. Elle se tourna pour le regarder dans les yeux ce qui le déstabilisa un peu puis pris brutalement la parole

-Je te préviens, ce bal ne nous engage absolument à rien. Ce n'est qu'un bal après nous deviendrons les ennemis d'en temps.

-Mais nous ne sommes plus ennemis depuis longtemps dit il doucement

Elle ne répondit rien et continua de marcher, toujours accrochée au bras de james. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans le hall d'entrée, Remus rejoignis sa cavalière, une Serdaigle douce et gentille du nom de Laura Blake. Il s'excusa de son retard flagrant qu'elle lui pardonna tout de suite. Ils étaient raide dingue l'un de l'autre depuis la troisième années mais étaient tout les deux trop réservé pour l'avouer. C'était leur premier bal ensemble.

Sirius quand à lui rejoignis à contre cœur la fille de poufsouffle laissant Jamie seule avec Lily et james. Lily était très peinée pour son amie qui allait se retrouver toute seule mais la laissa à contre cœur avec elle-même quand les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent au publique. La grande salle avait été décorée pour l'occasion et des petites fées voletaient ci et la pour chanter des quantiques de noël. Quatre immenses sapins avaient été disposés dans les coins de la salle et décores de milliers de boules de noël et de guirlandes principalement en argent. Le sol avait été recouvert magiquement de neige et la piste de danse était en glace spécialement crée pour ne pas glisser. Du plafond tombait de gros flocons de neige et quand Lily observa dehors, il y avait une épaisse couche de neige qui était tombée durant l'après-midi et qui rendait au parc de Poudlard toute sa pureté. Lily avait toujours adoré la neige et se jura intérieurement que demain, elle irait faire une bataille avec jamie.

Les élèves s'assirent autour des tables rondes disséminées un peu partout dans les recoins de la grande salle et Dumbeldore se leva pour faire son habituel discours

-Bienvenue au bal de noël mes chers élèves. Comme vous le savez certainement, les préfets doivent comme chaque années ouvrir le bal avec leurs cavalier ou cavalières. Alors que le bal commence. Il leva les bras au ciel et de la musique commença à sortir de nul par. C'était une valse.

James pris doucement la main de sa cavalière et l'emmena sur la piste. Il laissa sa main dans la sienne et déposa son autre main sur la taille de Lily qui mit la tienne dans le dos de james. James se laissa porté par la musique et conduisit sa cavalière dans une danse douce et langoureuse. Lily se sentait si bien dans les bras de James. Un petit sourire naquit sur son visage tandis qu'elle sondait James de son regard. Jamais elle n'avait vu plus beau que lui. Ses yeux chocolat si captivant et ses mèches rebelles qui menaient un combat acharné sur son front, sa fine bouche désirable et ses dents blanches et naturellement bien rangées. En fait, elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il était beau. Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi il avait un fan club à ses trousses. Une musique plus douce parvint à ses oreilles et la danse se fit plus lente. La plupart des élèves avaient quitter la piste mais James et Lily ne pensaient plus à ce qui les entouraient. Il resserra son étreinte pendant qu'elle déposa sa tête contre son torse.

Voila fini ! Quatre reviews c'est déjà mieux, mais je vais vous demander un effort surhumain, je veux au moins dix reviews pour ce chapitre ! merci d'avance!


	7. Fin du bal et forêt interdite

**Résumé :**

Le temps des maraudeurs. Tristesse, joie, amitié, amours...pas vraiment une lovehate mais toute aussi bien écrite.

**Disclamer :**

Tous les personnages n'appartiennent qu'à J. K. Rowling ainsi que le contexte et le décor de Poudlard sauf trois personnages qui m'appartiennent exclusivement car je les ai inventé de toute pièce :

Jamie Jones

Androméda Storgé qui va apparaître bien plus tard

Laura Blake

**Réponse aux reviews **

J'ai pas mes dix reviews mais neuf c'est déjà pas mal puis vu l'impatience de certains je me suis dit que je ferais peut être de poster ce chapitre. Aller 17 jours c'est pas si long comme délais. Non ? Bon au moins j'aurais essayé…

Merci à Cornedrue7girl, à Altantéa, à Cornedrue-Potter et à Kritari.

Shadow : cool deux reviews de ta part ! Ben je ne voulais pas te décevoir vu que toi tu ne m'as pas déçue et pour te montrer que les rêves parfois se réalisent…

Lilouthephoenix : t'a raison, les mecs c'est pas doué !!

Cool : mici, mici

SamaraXX : contente que ça te plaise autant mais tu sais il y a des fics sur les maraudeurs très belles ! Enfin moi j'dit ça, j'dit rien chacun ses goûts.

**7.Fin du Bal et forêt interdite**

Jamie était assise autour d'une table, seule. Elle buvait sa huitième bieraubeurre et son esprit commençait doucement à sombrer dans le néant idyllique de l'alcool. Elle ricana pitoyablement en voyant James et Lily danser un slow. Elle parcoura des yeux la salle et vit Remus parler amoureusement avec Laura, Peter danser avec Cassandra qui regardait avec envie Lily par dessus son épaule. Jamie se leva brusquement et tituba jusqu'à la sortie. Elle n'aurait pas du venir et elle le savait. Pour voir tout ces couples danser. Cette salle débordait d'amour et s'en était écoeurant, Jamie était de trop. Elle sorti dans le parc et s'assis sur le bord du lac. Il faisait très froid et le contacte avec la neige la fit frissonner. Le ciel était clair, et la lune était en croissant. Elle observait fixement un point dans le ciel depuis quelques minutes. L'étoile du grand chien…

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Pourquoi devait-elle aimer le seul homme qui était le plus prisé de tout Poudlard par la gente féminine ? Elle frappa rageusement avec son pied la glace qui s'était formé à la surface du lac.

Une ombre attira soudain son regard de l'autre côté du lac. Elle le longea tout en se rapprochant de cette ombre. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, ce qu'elle vit lui enfonça un poignard dans le cœur.

Sirius était en train d'embrasser sa poufsouffle. Sa vue s'embrouilla soudain de larme, faisant ainsi couler son mascara le long de ses joues. Elle aurait voulu crier mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Elle empoigna rageusement la jupe de sa robe et couru à en perdre haleine.

Si quelqu'un avait vu Jamie se soir la, en train de courir ses démons, les joues noircies par son maquillage, le pas incertain et l'âme perdue dans la tristesse, il aurait sans doute eu le cœur déchiré.

Aucun spectacle n'aurait pu être aussi déplaisant. Elle ne voyait plus ou elle allait, trébuchant ça et la dans des racines, elle entendit un bruit de tissus se déchirer mais n'y fit pas attention. Sa robe venait de s'accrocher à la branche d'un arbre et elle lui arrivait maintenant à mi-mollet. Son chignon ne ressemblait plus a rien, mais elle s'en foutait éperdument. Soudain, quelque chose l'arrêta. Elle essuya ses larmes et vit avec horreur qu'elle avait atterri dans la forêt interdite et que devant elle se tenait une immense araignée Elle voulu prendre sa baguette mais se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas de poches. Elle recula et se heurta au tronc d'un arbre. Plus de sortie possible. Une dernière larme coula. Un cri strident sorti de sa bouche sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte. L'araignée approcha dangereusement. Une ombre sorti de nul par et sauta sur le monstre. Jamie sombra ensuite dans les ténèbres.

Sirius dansait avec sa poufsouffle, en épiant Jamie qui en était à son sixième verre de bieraubeurre. Il voulu prendre la parole mais la fille qui dansait avec lui le pris par le bras et l'emmena dans le parc. Elle l'emmena près du lac, là où on n'apercevait presque plus le château.

-Sirius je suis si contente qu'on soie cavaliers dit elle en sautillant.

-Ecoute dit il sérieusement je t'ai invité sans réfléchir je ne connais même pas ton nom ! Je dois y aller. Il fit mine de partir mais la fille le pris par l'épaule et le retourna.

-Embrasse moi juste une fois murmura-t-elle en collant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il aurait goûté au baiser d'habitude mais une seule chose l'obsédait en ce moment, Jamie. Il voulait à tout pris la rejoindre. Il mis fin au baiser et fit demi-tour pour revenir au château.

-Mais Sirius cria la poufsouffle Je t'aime dit elle hystériquement.

-Moi pas. Dit il finalement.

Il marchait depuis un moment pour reprendre le chemin du château s'enfonçant les pieds dans la neige molle quand quelque chose attira son attention : un morceau de tissu bleu clair pendait sur une branche à l'entrée de la forêt interdite. Il le savait pour avoir observer cette robe et sa propriétaire toute la soirée, c'était Jamie.

Il couru dans la forêt interdite, s'enfonçant ainsi dans les ténèbres lui faisant côtoyer les pires horreurs que le monde magique aie jamais inventé. Mais la seule pensée qui le faisait avancé était celle que Jamie se trouvait en ce moment dans un endroit très dangereux.

Il s'enfonça dans un endroit de la forêt ou même la neige n'arrivait plus à percer le tapis que formaient les branches des arbres. Il ne savait plus où trouver sa belle quand un cri de désespoir se fit entendre. Il couru jusqu'à l'endroit d'où il provenait, et sans vraiment réfléchir se transforma en chien. Il vit cette bête s'approcher lentement de sa belle et sauta violement dessus. S'en suivi une bataille acharnée. Il parvint à mordre l'araignée mais elle le projeta bien vite quelques mètre plus loin

Il se releva et bourra dans la bête avant se faire mordre par l'araignée .Il poussa un jappement avant de reprendre la bataille. L'animagus compris alors qu'il n'avait aucune chance de battre cette chose mieux valait prendre les jambes à son cou. Le chien, s'approcha lentement du monstre et le griffa brusquement à la tête. Sirius, épuisé, profita de cette seconde d'inattention de la bête pour se retransformer et prendre Jamie sur ses épaules. Il couru le plus vit possible mais ses jambes ne suivirent bientôt plus.

Un dernier effort et il serait en sécurité dans le parc. Il voyait la lumière réconfortante du château au loin. Il fallait courir. Il fallait sauver Jamie. Des branches le griffaient au visage et aux jambes, terminant le travaille de l'araignée. Encore quelques pas…Arrivé pile à l'orée du bois, Sirius rejoignit sa belle dans les méandres du sommeille, tombant ainsi dans la neige, la tachant de son sang encore frais.

Lily ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle dansait dans les bras de James. Le temps n'avait plus d'importance pour elle. Il n'importait plus que la chaleur du corps de James, l'odeur de son eau de Cologne, la béatitude dans laquelle elle était plonger en étant si près de lui. Quelque chose cependant la fit vite tomber du petit nuage sur lequel elle s'était installée.

Une fille paniquée, qui semblait être la cavalière de Sirius entra en trombe dans la salle.

-Professeur Dumbeldore cria-t-elle Sirius…une fille…forêt interdite… inconscients.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la panique s'installe dans l'esprit de tout le monde.

Dumbeldore se leva et demanda à tout le monde de rester calme

-Minerva dit il à l'adresse de McGonagall, prévenez Pompom.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et sorti précipitamment de la salle. Dumbeldore sortit lui aussi et se dirigea vers l'entrée, suivit par à peu près tout les élèves présents au bal. Le puissant sorcier se retourna brusquement et stoppa les élèves d'un geste de la main. Sans un mot, il sorti dans le parc sous le regard inquiet de James et de Lily.

-J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave dit il en s'adressant plus à lui-même qu'à Lily.

-Moi aussi murmura-t-elle en serrant la main du sorcier, moi aussi…

Dumbeldore revint avec deux corps inanimés en lévitation grâce au sort wingardium leviosa. James aperçu avec horreur son ami ensanglanté et Jamie en triste état elle aussi. En voyant celle-ci, Lily serra encore plus la main de James et des larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux. Ils s'empressèrent de suivre Dumbeldore jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Mrs Pomfresh était prête à toute intervention.

En voyant Sirius, elle poussa un cri d'horreur. En effet, un filet de sang coulait de ses lèvres, des bleus se formaient un peu partout sur son visage et sur ses bras, son arcade sourcilière était ouverte et il s'y échappait aussi du sang tandis que ses vêtements étaient arrachés par endroits laissant apparaître des égratignures ou des plaies plus profondes. Quand à Jamie, hormis une légère hypothermie n'avait visiblement rien à par sa robe à moitié déchirée et quelques griffes de branches d'arbres mais elle était aussi inconsciente que Sirius.

Mrs Pomfresh ne pris même pas la peine de virer James et Lily de l'infirmerie et ils allèrent s'asseoir dans un coin en attendant patiemment le verdict. Sirius et Jamie furent habillé par un pyjama de l'infirmerie et Pomfresh les inspecta soigneusement avant de s'entretenir avec le directeur.

-Alors, demanda-t-il

-Bien Mlle Jones (c'est le nom de famille de Jamie) n'a eu qu'un choque psychologique pour tomber dans les pommes mais est saine et sauve par contre pour ce qui est de Mr Black, il a du être attaqué par quelque chose de très féroce pour être dans un pareil état…

-Vont-ils s'en sortir ? demanda Dumbeldore

-Il faut encore que je voie si ils n'ont pas reçu de sortilèges mais si ce n'est pas le cas, ils devraient être sur pieds dans quelques jours.

Lily soupira de soulagement et enlaça James en mettant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

-J'ai eu si peur dit elle en sanglotant

Il la consola maladroitement en caressant ses cheveux.

-Vous êtes encore là vous ? demanda Mrs Pomfresh en fixant les deux jeunes gens. Du balai. Elle leur indiqua la sortie tout en leurs lançant des éclairs avec les yeux.

Ils sortirent tout en se tenant toujours enlacé ce qui surpris la plupart des élèves qui passaient par là. Les filles du fan club, elles regardèrent avec jalousie Lily quand ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Que c'est il passé demanda Remus qui venait de rentrer précipitamment dans la salle commune

Lily lui raconta tout et Remus paru inquiet mais fut soulagé d'apprendre qu'ils s'en sortiraient.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, nous irons les voir demain. Dit calmement Remus en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. En attendant allez vous amuser au bal, la vie ne s'arrête pas pour si peux, puis vous avez entendu Pomfresh, ils ne sont pas en danger.

-Je suis désolé Lunard mais je crois qu'on a plus trop le cœur à danser quand on sait que nos meilleurs amis sont à l'infirmerie, inconscients. Dit James d'un ton cassé.

-Comme vous voulez murmura-t-il en montant se coucher.

James et Lily restèrent un moment devant le feu crépitant avant enfin se décider à aller dormir.


	8. Noël et jalousies

**Résumé :**

Le temps des maraudeurs. Tristesse, joie, amitié, amours...pas vraiment une lovehate mais toute aussi bien écrite.

**Disclamer :**

Tous les personnages n'appartiennent qu'à J. K. Rowling ainsi que le contexte et le décor de Poudlard sauf trois personnages qui m'appartiennent exclusivement car je les ai inventé de toute pièce :

Jamie Jones

Androméda Storgé qui va apparaître bien plus tard

Laura Blake

**Réponse aux reviews **

Merci à Lilouthephoenixà Lily Ishtar Potter et à Ethanielle ou Lyla 

Shadow : Oo trois reviews !Cool ! Ben ça va faire plaisir à tout ce petit monde car voila la suite! Au fait, tu diras à James, Harry, Lily, Sirius, Rémus, Ron, Hermione merci pour leur contribution pour ces énnnoooormes reviews et tu te diras merci par le même occasion . Bon ben je te laisse à ta lecture et j'en veux bien encore des reviews comme ça. Merci !

Sadesirius : t'inquiète pour Jamie, elle va lui pardonner dans ce chapitre.

petite.lyly : euh, en fait, musca ça veut dire mouche en latin et c'est une constellation qui représente le vole mais c'est aussi un personnage du château dans le ciel mais ça s'écrit Muska. Merci quand même d'avoir essayé de répondre, t'es la seule :'(

**Noël et jalousies**

Lily se réveilla en entendant les cris hystériques des ses camarades de chambres.

-Oh ! As-tu vu ce pull en cachemire ? Il vient de ma mère ! Et la ! La superbe trousse de maquillage !

Il fallut un peu de temps pour que le cerveau de Lily se reconnecte et pour savoir de quoi elle parlait. C'était noël. Elle se leva péniblement, regardant avec un pincement au cœur le lit vide de son amie, et observa les cadeaux qui étaient au pied de son lit.

Il y en avait un de ses parents, un de sa sœur 'comme c'est étrange !' quatre des maraudeurs et enfin un de Jamie.

Elle ouvrit le cadeau de ses parents et soupira en voyant un tourne disque dernier cri sortir de l'emballage. Oh bien sur c'était une belle intention et cela devait coûter assez cher mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'utiliser à Poudlard et qu'elle allait le casser si elle essayait.

Elle ricana en voyant le 'cadeau' de Pétunia

-Quelle gentille intention ! dit elle entre ses dents en voyant les deux coton tiges que sa sœur lui avait offert.

Elle ouvrit alors celui de Sirius et poussa un petit cri d'exclamation en sortant un miroir de poche magnifiquement décoré d'or. Son mot disait 'pour trouver plus facilement tes ennemis…' et c'est a ce moment la qu'elle remarqua que ce miroir était un miroir d'aurore qui permettait de pouvoir distinguer ses ennemis de ses amis. Elle remercia Sirius intérieurement en se disant que ça pouvait toujours servir. Elle déballa le cadeau de Remus et sourit en voyant le livre de neuf cent pages intitulé ' les animaux fantastiques, comment les domestiquer, comment les contrôler, comment les vaincre' Elle le déposa délicatement sur sa table de chevet en pensant qu'elle le commencerait dés ce soir. Le cadeau de Peter était un assortiment de chocolats de Honeydukes et elle le maudit intérieurement en pensant aux nombres de kilos qu'elle allait prendre avec tout ça. Elle ouvrit le cadeau de James et aperçu une chaîne en or avec un médaillon tout en or lui aussi s'ouvrant et ou on pouvait découvrir une photo animée de James et Lily se courant après dans une bataille de boule de neige. Une gravure ' à mon petit diable, meilleurs ennemis à vie, James Potter' s'étendait à droite de la photo.

'Gentille attention' pensa-t-elle en souriant. 'Petit diable ?' Son sourire s'effaça et elle fronça les sourcils. Bizarre comme surnom… Elle ouvrit bientôt le dernier cadeau mais pas des moindres ; celui de Jamie .Elle découvrit alors un magnifique cadre en rouge et or où une photo animée se tenait, coincée entre le verre et le bois du cadre. C'était elle et Jamie durant leur deuxième année. Elles étaient assises sur un muret de pierre de la galerie à arcade qui entourait la cour intérieure donnant à Poudlard un air de monastère. Elles s'enlaçaient tel des amies qu'elles étaient et elles n'arrêtaient pas de sourire à l'objectif. Sur le verre du cadre était inscrit en lettres dorées ' Pour ma meilleur amie qui m'a aidée dans les phases les plus critiques de ma vie Jamie' Lily en avait les larmes au yeux. Ce n'était qu'un cadre d'accord mais avec tout les bons souvenirs qu'il faisait resurgir de la mémoire de Lily c'était bien plus qu'un simple cadre. Elle posa le cadre d'une main tremblante sur le bord de sa table de chevet et descendit encore toute chamboulée avec les cadeaux de Jamie à la main.

Quand elle descendit, chargée de ses paquets, James la regarda surpris.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais porter ses cadeaux à Jamie dit elle simplement

Il monta dans son dortoir et descendit avec les cadeaux de Sirius.

-C'est vrai que se serait triste qu'ils n'en profitent pas.

Ils se rendirent aussitôt à l'infirmerie.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils furent accueillit par les cris de Mrs Pomfresh qui ne voulait pas de visite aussi tôt le matin.

Lily s'installa à côté du lit de Jamie, mais voyant qu'elle était toujours profondément endormis s'éclipsa en laissant les cadeaux. James quand à lui fit de même pour Sirius.

James la suivit

-Tu arrêtes de me suivre ? demanda-t-elle plus amusée que choquée

James pris un faux air outré en faisant la moue

-Je ne savais pas que ma présence te dérangeait…

-Mais bien sur que non ! dit elle entre un rire

Elle courait à présent et sortit du château. Elle enfonça alors des pieds dans la neige molle et s'aperçu qu'il neigeait encore, laissant apercevoir un paysage méconnu. Le lac était maintenant gelé et quelques élèves s'essayaient au patinage. D'autres faisaient des batailles de boules de neiges et d'autres encore s'amusaient à ensorceler des boules pour qu'elles tombent pile poil là où ils le voulaient. Lily pris alors de la neige à ses pieds et la pétri dans ses mains tout en regardant méchamment James qui était maintenant derrière elle en train d'observer le paysage enchanteur que le parc offrait quand il était enneigé. Sans qu'il puisse rien venir voir, il se retrouva avec plein de neige sur le visage. Alors commença une bataille très longue. Et que je te mette de la neige dans les cheveux, et que je te cour après avec un attirail de boules de neige pour te bombarder, que je te saute dessus et qu'on fasse des tonneaux. Lily en oublia presque qu'elle n'était vêtue que de son pyjama et qu'il faisait moins dix dehors…

Une lumière aveuglante s'immisça dans son champ de vision quand il ouvrit les yeux. Il les plissa aussitôt essayant de retrouver ses esprits et sa mémoire par la même occasion. Un mal de crâne se fit sentir soudainement et il se tint la tête. Des images lui revinrent en tête comme des flashes. Sa cavalière l'embrassant, la forêt interdite, Jamie étendue par terre, l'araignée, sa bataille sanglante… il observa la pièce où il se tenait et se rendit compte qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Il essaya de lever la tête mais une douleur se fit sentir au niveau de la nuque. Il retomba mollement sur son oreiller et tourna légèrement la tête pour voir que Jamie était étendue sur le lit d'à coté tel un ange. Elle ne semblait pas avoir de blessure. Sirius souffla de soulagement et remarqua soudain les cadeaux sur sa table de chevet. C'était noël, il l'avait oublié. 'Passer noël à moitié paralysé ? Youpie !' pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il entendit des bruits de pas et tourna doucement la tête jusqu'à la provenance du bruit. C'était James et Lily, enneigé jusqu'au cou. Leurs joues étaient rosies par le froid et un sourire béat s'affichait sur leurs deux visages. Lily portait encore son pyjama mais elle avait la cape de James sur les épaules. Sirius avait du manquer un épisode.

-Pomfresh nous a laisser entrer à contre cœur en voyant que tu te réveillais dit James

-Pendant combien de siècle ai-je dormis ? demanda-t-il en les regardant s'échanger un regard coupable.

-Sirius que s'est il passé demanda soudain James prenant conscience que son ami était réveiller. On était si inquiet pour toi et Jamie.

-Tu aurais du te voir ! Murmura Lily Tu était couvert de bleu et de plaies.

Elle s'assit sur son lit alors que James faisait de même de l'autre côté.

-Dit nous tout ordonna James en fronçant les sourcils.

Alors, Sirius leur raconta sa version des faits en omettant bien sur le fait qu'il s'était transformé en animagus.

Lily sembla inquiété

-Pourquoi Jamie aurait-elle été dans la forêt interdite ?

-Je n'en sais rien dit il en faisant mine d'hausser les épaules mais en arrêtant à la moitié de son geste à cause de la douleur.

-Tu veux ouvrir tes cadeaux demanda James pour changer de sujet.

-Ok passe moi le premier s'il te plait dit il à l'intention de Lily. Elle lui tendit un paquet cadeau bleu et de taille moyenne. Il déchira l'emballage sans cérémonie et tomba sur un miroir de poche. James esquissa un sourire que Lily ne vit pas. Sirius se demanda qui lui avait envoyé ce cadeau farfelu quand il tomba sur la note qui était accrochée sur le miroir. Il la parcourue et un sourire fendit son visage tandis qu'il déposait doucement le miroir sur sa table de chevet alors qu'il chiffonnait la note. Il croisa le regard de James pendant que Lily était toujours perplexe. Pourquoi lui avait-on offert un miroir ? Mais cette question s'effaça bien vite quand elle lui tendit le deuxième paquet, un vert celui-la. C'était le cadeau de Lily. Il déchira le papier kraft et fit un sourire en coin en découvrant un nouveau compteur de points en or pour le match de quidditch. Il avait cassé l'ancien et c'était, après avoir entendu la voix mélodieuse de McGonagall jusqu'au Pérou qu'il avait compris que c'était à ses frais qu'il devrait se payer un autres compteur. Seulement, vu qu'il n'était pas près de demander l'aumône à ses parents car qu'il était en froid avec eux depuis sa naissance, il n'avait pas trop les moyens de s'en payer un neuf ce qu'exigeait McGonagall.

-Merci Lily dit il en déposant le compteur à côté du miroir. Gentille attention j'aurais pas eu l'argent pour m'en payer un et vu que le deuxième match approche…

-Mais de rien dit elle en l'enlaçant amicalement sous l'œil jaloux de James.

Lily lui passa alors un paquet rouge et or qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir quand il lu la carte accrochée au ruban du cadeau. Il trouva alors une pierre ronde et polie. Elle était noir de jais et des volutes de fumées dansaient dans son centre en se disséminant de plus en plus qu'elles approchaient l'extrémité de la pierre. Elle ressemblait un peu à du marbre mais qui se mouvait. Elle avait la taille d'un poing et était lourde.

-Elle dit la vérité quand tu lui poses une question, fait en bon usage lu à haute voix Sirius. C'est de Jamie ajouta-il en voyant les regards interrogateurs de ses deux amis.

-Pose lui une question pour voir si elle y répond bien.

-Rogue s'est-il jamais lavé les cheveux? demanda-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

La sphère vibra un peu et une voix masculine sortie de nulle part lui répondit

- Non, et ça se voit.

Sirius ricana et rangea la pierre sur son socle en argent qui était avec.

-Ca risque de bien me servir…

Il pris le cadeau que lui tendait Lily et le secoua en entendant un bruit creux.

Il l'ouvrit et découvrit un livre intitulé 'Comment retrouver son cerveau d'Ibert Vonpongels '

Tandis que James était plié en deux et que Lily faisait un effort considérable pour ne pas exploser de rire, Sirius maugréa contre Remus qui avait osé lui offrir un livre pareil.

-Mais si, je suis sur que ça pourrais t'aider assura James entre deux fous rires.

-Ah ah ah très drôle dit un Sirius blessé dans son amour propre passe moi l'autre cadeau Lily

Elle lui tendis un paquet et constata qu'il venait de Peter vu que c'était le même emballage que son cadeau à elle. Il l'ouvrit et tomba sur des boites de chocogrenouilles.

-je rêve où il nous à fait à tous le même cadeau, demanda la rousse

-Ch'est qu'il n'est pas très imavinatif notre fetit Feter dit Sirius en ayant un bout de chocolat dans la bouches

-Et toi tu ferais mieux de perdre cette mauvaise habitude de parler la bouche pleine accusa James en pointant son doigt sur lui.

-Ok ok v'arrête dit Sirius en avalant son bout de chocolat.

Ce fut James pour changer qui lui tandis un paquet rose bonbon avec pleins de nœuds blancs autour.

-Pour mon petit sirouchinet d'amour de la part de ta petite amie, Flavie

-C'est qui cette Flavie demanda James en regardant Sirius s'étouffé avec son chocolat en lisant ces mots.

-C'est ma cavalière dit il l'air glacial en déchirant le papier rose et blanc.

-Beurk je hait cette couleur dit il en jetant le papier avec les autres à côté de son lit.

Il trouva un cadre aussi rose que l'emballage et où se trouvait la fille en question en train de lui envoyer pleins de bisous imaginaire. Il jeta le cadre avec les emballages et la fille poussa un cri outragé quand le verre qui protégeait la photo se brisa au choque de la chute sur le carrelage parfaitement blanc de l'infirmerie.

-Evanesco prononça Lily et aussitôt les emballages et le cadre avec le verre brisé se volatilisèrent.

-On va te laisser commenta James, Pomfresh n'a pas l'air d'apprécier qu'on reste plus longtemps fini-t-il en montrant Pomfresh arrivé pour leur dire de partir, qu'il fallait du repos à Mr Black.

Sirius grimaça, il détestait quand on l'appelait Black.

Les vacances se passèrent trop vite aux yeux de tous. Jamie se réveilla le lendemain de noël et n'adressa plus la parole à Sirius jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse des excuses publique alors qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait fait. Jamie sembla flattée et quand elle su qu'il l'avait sauvée des griffes de l'araignée, elle le pardonna et de la commença une grande amitié .La deuxième rencontre de quidditch avait lieu le troisième dimanche suivant la rentrée. C'était le match le plus important de l'année : Griffondor - Serpentard. Le jour arriva bien vite pour James qui avait l'estomac retourné au petit déjeuner.

-Mange ordonna Sirius

James ne répondit rien et mangea une minuscule bouchée de toast de peur que Sirius le fasse manger de force. Depuis quelques jours, celui-ci ne faisait plus le clown ou le dragueur et semblais miné. Il mangeait toujours autant -si pas plus- mais ne dormait presque plus et ses résultats scolaires n'étaient pas aussi brillants que d'habitude. James s'inquiétait fort pour lui mais ne lui dit rien à ce sujet.

-Jamie cria-t-il en faisant un signe de main vers l'appelée.

Jamie esquissa un sourire et s'assit à côté de Sirius. Elle avait mis une écharpe aux couleurs de griffondors de même que deux gans identiques mis à part leurs couleurs – rouge/or bien sur.

Les yeux de Jamie pétillaient. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Sirius et n'était plus du tout intimidée par lui. Sirius fut illuminé par ce regard qui aurait pu dégeler le pôle nord en deux seconde. Il recommença à faire le pitre. Lorsque le moment fatidique fut arrivé, James, tout blanc, se leva et parti avec le reste de l'équipe pour aller se préparer. Une main attrapa son bras et il se retourna sur une petite tête rousse.

-Bonne chance murmura-t-elle en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue qui le déstressa aussitôt.

Elle lui sourit et lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière la porte d'entrée.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers le terrain de quidditch quand Lily se rappela qu'elle avait oublié son bonnet aux couleurs de griffondors. Elle parcoura vite les couloirs. Elle s'arrêta quand plusieurs filles sortirent d'un coin sombre pour aller se planter devant Lily 'ça sent le roussis'pensa-t-elle'

-Alors comme ça dit une fille haineusement, tu oses toucher la joue de Jamesavec tes sales lèvres de looseuse?

-Tu n'es même pas membre de son fan-club dit une autre.

Lily ne dit rien et commença à courir. Quand ces vipères s'y mettaient, mieux valait ne pas rester dans le coin.

Mais elle fut stoppée par une autre flopée de fille plastique. 'Coincée'

Les filles se rapprochaient dangereusement de Lily

-On va te faire regretter de courtiser notre Jamsy chéri. Dit une fille du genre 'oh je me suis cassé un ongle !'

Une fille s'avança, lui pris les cheveux et les tira comme une folle.

Lily cria, en essayant d'attraper sa baguette mais une des filles fut plus rapide et lui arracha des mains. De la commença un véritable lynchage.


	9. aveux et déception

**Résumé :**

Le temps des maraudeurs. Tristesse, joie, amitié, amours...pas vraiment une lovehate mais toute aussi bien écrite.

**Disclamer :**

Tous les personnages n'appartiennent qu'à J. K. Rowling ainsi que le contexte et le décor de Poudlard sauf trois personnages qui m'appartiennent exclusivement car je les ai inventé de toute pièce :

Jamie Jones

Androméda Storgé qui va apparaître bien plus tard

Laura Blake

**Réponse aux reviews **

Shadow : oui t'a bien trouvé, Super James à la rescouuuuseuuuu ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review c'était hilarant à lire ! Mais faudrait leur dire de se calmer un peu la ! Et comment James prend la grosse tête ! Bientôt il va plus savoir passer les portes attention ! Je suis un héros, mais pour qui il se prend celui-la… Fais gaffe si tu continue comme ça je vais te faire mourir dans d'atroce souffrance, ou pire… Te marier avec Snevilus ! Niarque Niarque Niarque ! Moi, sadique ? Mheuuuuu nan !

Lilouthephoenix : Coïncidence qu'est ce que tu veux ! Nan mais je trouvais que ça allait bien avec le caractère de Lily tout ça… Sinon, ton mec lit aussi ma fic ? Merci pour cette review et bonne lecture !

Ethanielle : Nan, désolé j'avais déjà écrit ce chapitre avant de lire ta review ! Puis si tu leur péte la gueule, James et Lily ne pourront pas se rapprocher encore plus ! (Oups, j'en ai trop dit…)

Petite Lily : Oui pour Musca, je te félicite, t'es la seule qui a chercher à trouver la solution… enfin bon, bref merci pour ta review et je sais très bien que ce casser un ongle ça fait pas du bien mais c'est pour souligner à quelle point ces filles sont superficielles et qu'elles n'ont pas la moindre trace d'intelligence dans leur petite tête !

**Aveux et déception**

James survolait le terrain à la recherche du vif d'or et d'une certaine tête rousse. 'Mais où est-elle ?' Il regarda partout dans les gradins mais le capitaine de l'équipe le rappela à l'ordre. Il regarda le terrain pour voir où en était son équipe. C'était elle qui avait le souaffle mais les serpentards semblaient pugnace et les griffons avaient du mal à le garder. Il prêta une soudaine attention à la voix du commentateur.

Ce sont les griffondors qui mènent pour l'instant, et pour longtemps encore je l'espère. Mccormick fait une magnifique passe à sa coéquipière Yung-chu au fait, ma belle, c'est où tu veux, quand tu veux ! –AIEUUU ça fait mal professeur McGonagall.

James sourit, c'était Sirius qui commentait et malgré les rappels à l'ordre – parfois douloureux- de McGonagall, Sirius continuait à montrer sa préférence pour Griffondors et pour les filles qui composaient l'équipe de Quidditch.

Oh non, ces vicieux serpentards ont récupérés le souaffle ! Aïe fait gaffe Bry, Malfoy envoie un cognard dans ta direction ! Rappelons que Bry tient une boutique de sucreries au cinquième étage près de la statue de Nicolas Flamel alors si vous voulez vous engraisser… – Oui oui je sais Professeur, ne pas m'éloigné de ma fonction qui est de commenter- bon revenons à nos dragons, les serpents ont toujours le souaffle tandis que… mais que vois-je ? Quelqu'un qui se tourne les pouces ? Bouge toi les fesses James sinon les serpentards vont gagner !

Voyant qu'il parlait de lui, James se mit à la recherche du vif d'or.

Au bout d'une heure environs, les griffondors réussirent à arracher la victoire aux serpentards avec un score de 200 – 190 grâce à James qui récupéra le vif d'or dans une périlleuse feinte de Wronski.

James descendît, victorieux, sur le stade. Il fut accueilli par une horde de griffondors qui l'acclamèrent. Mais il n'y fit pas très attention et se dirigea directement vers Jamie et Sirius.

Avez-vous vu Lily demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Bien c'est étrange, elle à été chercher un bonnet et n'est pas revenue.

James, sentant qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, alla directement vers le château et refit le chemin vers la salle commune de griffondors. Il se trouvait au deuxième étage quand il entendit un vague bruit. Il suivit le bruit en question et se rendit compte que c'était des sanglots. Il se précipita vers le coin sombre d'un couloir d'où venait le son. C'était Lily. Elle était par terre en position fœtale et se cachait le visage. Elle était criblée de bleus et de plaies encore ouvertes. James sentit une colère horrible monter en lui. Celui qui avait fait ça allait payer.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et pleura de plus belle.

Qui t'as fait ça demanda-t-il avec une haine non dissimulée.

Elle ne dit rien et le serra plus encore dans ses bras pour être sur qu'il ne s'en irait pas

Lily

Il lui pris le visage et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il pu ainsi voir que sa lèvre était fendue, que du sang y coulait encore et qu'elle avait plusieurs traces de griffes sur les joues. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et commença à la bercer, lui murmurant de temps ne temps des mots réconfortant jusqu'à ce que les sanglots s'étouffe en un murmure. Il la berça encore un peu puis l'aida à se relever. Il la prit dans ses bras avec une facilité déconcertante. Il avança lentement jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Lily s'évanouit durant le chemin. Quand madame Pomfresh vit Lily, elle fit une tête jusque par terre.

Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé demanda-t-elle sur la défensive

Je ne sais pas…Je l'ai trouvée comme ça .Elle n'a rien voulu me le dire.

Pomfresh avait des doutes mais elle ne dit rien.

Installez la sur la dit elle en désignant un des lit de fer.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Lily fut habillée d'un pyjama de coton blanc.

Potter je vous remercie de l'avoir apporté ici mais maintenant du vent j'ai du travail.

Je VEUX rester ici dit il .impassible

Ils se défièrent un instant du regard puis Pomfresh abdiqua.

Ok vous pouvez rester mais ne restez pas dans mes pattes dit elle agressivement.

Il s'assit dans un coin de la salle et Pomfresh dressa un paravent entre lui et Lily. Le temps qu'il attendit lui paru une éternité. Enfin, le paravent fut enlevé et James pu se rapprocher du lit.

Lily dit il doucement Lily

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et fixa James.

Merci murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit, puis devint grave.

Lily, qui t'as fait ça.

Elle ferma les yeux

Ton fan club. Elle ricana je n'avais pas le droit selon elle de poser mes lèvres de looseuse sur ta joue.

Il sera les poings jusqu'à ce que leurs jointures deviennent blanches.

les chiennes dit il avec une haine non dissimulée.

Il leva la main vers elle et caressa sa joue. Il pris la main de Lily avec son autre main

Je ne les laisserai plus jamais toucher à un seul de tes cheveux lui dit il avec douceur d'ailleurs je ne laisserai plus jamais personne te touché.

Un long silence s'en suivit

Lily. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Lily, je t'aime

Lily sursauta légèrement à cette déclaration mais ne dit rien ce qui mina James.

Je vais y aller dit il précipitamment en se levant d'un bond. Il sortit de la pièce ne faisant pas attention aux appels de Lily.

Quand il fit hors de sa vue, elle murmura quelque chose de presque inaudible

Je t'aime aussi.

Quelques jours c'étaient passés après 'l'incident' de Lily et les membres du fan club de James s'étaient soudain retrouvées avec des oreilles d'ânes et des fesse d'hippopotames ce qui n'allait pas forcément bien avec leur jupes moulantes. Les maraudeurs avaient eu leur revanche et leurs groupies avaient compris qu'il ne fallait pas se frotter à Lily où à sa meilleure amie. Lily n'était toujours pas sortie de l'infirmerie mais ses plaies s'étaient presque toutes guéries. James ne venait plus lui rendre visite. Il avait maintenant la certitude qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle n'avait rien répondu quand il lui avait déclaré sa flamme. Il en avait le cœur brisé mais il devait l'oublier. Il avait confié ça à Sirius pendant que Remus était en réunion de préfets et que Peter dormait. Sauf en présence de Jamie et en publique, il avait une mine affreuse et ne rigolait plus du tout. James était sur qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

Je suis sur qu'elle n'a rien dit sur le moment car elle était choquée où quelque chose dans le genre le rassura Sirius

Je ne le crois pas dit James en se tenant la tête entre les mains Elle ne m'a jamais aimée et s'en est la preuve.

En un éclair, une trace rouge se dessina sur la joue droite de James. Sirius venait de le gifler

James ressaisit toi dit il d'un ton très sérieux Ca crève les yeux qu'elle t'aime, cette haine n'était qu'une façade ! Maintenant je te prierais d'aller lui rendre visite tout de suite à l'infirmerie. Tu lui demande et la tu seras fixé. Tu n'as rien à perdre.

James se leva mais se dirigea vers son dortoir. Il ne pouvait plus voir son visage. Depuis qu'il lui avait avoué, il ne voulait aucunement la voir.

Tu le regretteras cria Sirius.

Un rayon lunaire traversait la fenêtre pour aller se poser juste sur le visage endormis de Lily. Elle se réveilla à cause de cette luminosité inattendue et s'assit sur son lit en se secouant la tête. Elle n'arriverait pas à retrouver le sommeil cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas quitter son lit plus d'une minute. Elle s'habilla pour sortir un peu se rafraîchir les idées. Elle pris soin de fermer la porte le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller les autres patients de l'infirmerie. Elle parcoura les couloirs sombres en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer du concierge et de sa saleté de chatte.

Quand elle sorti, elle serra sa cape contre elle à cause du froid de novembre. Elle marcha sur le sentier menant au lac et s'assit sur l'herbe rafraîchie par la rosée. Les branches d'un saule pleureur planté à côté du lac se mouvaient grâce au vent. Ses dernières feuilles tombaient sur l'eau, formant une onde qui se propageait sur plusieurs mètres. La lune était d'une forme ronde et sa lumière était envoûtante, presque hypnotisante. Lily observait le ciel sous toutes ses coutures. Elle avait toujours été passionnée par l'espace et elle connaissait le nom des constellations par cœur. Elle s'était par ailleurs toujours demandé pourquoi Sirius portait un nom d'étoile ainsi que son petit frère et que sa cousine. Famille de farfelus avait elle pensée avant de voir à quel point il ressemblait à cette étoile du grand chien. Lily se demandait si leur nom n'était pas prémonitoire sur leur vie .Les familles magiques cachaient bien des secrets. Soudain, elle entendit un craquement de branche et se retourna. Rien. Elle entendis des murmures et se retourna de nouveau pour se trouver en face d'un James tombé de nul par. Elle sursauta et eu un hoquet de surprise.

Comment… demanda-t-elle perdue en désignant James et comment… dit elle en désignant cette fois le vide derrière lui

James lui était affalé par terre et regardait bêtement Lily. Il se retourna pour fixer un point avec colère puis se leva pour s'asseoir à côté de la jolie rousse.

Ca n'a pas d'importance grommela-t-il En regardant fixement un point dans le ciel pour ne pas avoir à se retourner.

Il y eu un long silence

Lily jetait de temps en temps un regard vers James qui ne semblait pas se soucier le moins du monde. Elle fonça les sourcils. Elle pris une profonde inspiration. Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste plus longtemps dans le brouillard, Lily devait lui dire.

James

Il ne se retourna pas mais fit un signe de tête pour montrer qu'il l'écoutait.

Tu…enfin … tu étais sérieux à l'infirmerie ? demanda-t-elle

Il se retourna brusquement ce qui surpris une fois de plus Lily. Il la fixa intensément avec les sourcils froncés avant de répliquer gravement

On ne peut plus sérieux

Ils se fixèrent encore longtemps, Lily hésitait de dire quelque chose de peur de briser les contacte visuel. Mais elle essaya quand même de parler.

Je…

Mais James, sur ce qu'elle allait dire, lui coupa précipitamment la parole

Tu n'as aucunement à t'excuser, je t'aime, tu ne m'aimes pas c'est la vie dit il avec un ton brisé qui déchira le cœur de Lily.

Mais, tu n'es pas…

Chuuuut

Il avait déposé son doigt sur se bouche.

Donne moi juste un baiser, je ne t'embêterais plus jamais après cela. Dit il d'un ton doux et mélancolique en même temps.

Lily n'eu pas le temps de répliquer qu'il avait déposé ses lèvres contres les siennes. Lily se sentit une fois de plus toute chose. Ils approfondirent le baiser pendant que James passa ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune fille alors que celle-ci caressait le dos du brun.

James mit soudain fin au baiser en regardant fixement une Lily un peu étourdie par les événements.

Adieu dit il en se levant et en courant jusqu'au château.

Lily resta dans une léthargie approfondie jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que James venait de lui dire 'adieu' comme si ils ne se reverraient jamais.

Il croyait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et il en avait le cœur brisé.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers les étoiles et observa la voûte céleste. Décidément, l'amour était compliqué et elle ne savait pas comment le dompter.

Finiiiii ! Review please ce srai sympa !


	10. Révélation

**Résumé :**

Le temps des maraudeurs. Tristesse, joie, amitié, amours...pas vraiment une lovehate mais toute aussi bien écrite.

**Disclamer :**

Tous les personnages n'appartiennent qu'à J. K. Rowling ainsi que le contexte et le décor de Poudlard sauf trois personnages qui m'appartiennent exclusivement car je les ai inventé de toute pièce :

Jamie Jones

Androméda Storgé qui va apparaître bien plus tard

Laura Blake

**Réponse aux reviews **

Ethanielle ou Lyla : Eeeeet oui le garçon qui saura un jour interpréter les pensées des filles n'est pas près de naître ! Sinon merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

Angel 1305 : Je ne te le fais pas dire… Merci pour le compliment et bonne lecture !

La p'tite Clo : Je sais, je sais je suis une incorrigible fégnasse mais le prochain chapitre sera plus rapide à venir que celui-là et celui d'avant je te le promet parce que ce sera les vacances et que je n'aurai plus d'excuses

Lilouthephoenix : voila la suite avec un tout petit peu de retard (ouiii je sais, c'est ignoble de vous faire patienter comme ça et je suis vraiment désolée) et bonne chance avec ton petit ami !

AdelheidRei : Merci pour tes encouragements ! Aargau de l'inspiration, c'est que j'en aie grandement besoin en ce moment moi !

Sadesirius : Merci, merci huhu ! (Fait gaffe je vais finir par prendre la grosse tête moi !). Aller, ne t'émeu pas trop quand même ! Laisse en pour la suite 

Magic-Pinkie : waw tous ces reviews, je suis flattée ! Oula deux mois que tu attends :s oups, sorry ! Sinon ne t'inquiète pas pour Lily et James, je ne suis pas sadique au point de faire avancer les choses comme ça et puis de dire 'oh non, pour finir ils ne seront pas ensemble' ! Aaah désolée mais pour la pierre tu ne devras pas compter sur moi j'ai déjà épuiser tout mon stock ;)

Kritari : C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu maladroite, mais c'est sa première (et dernière par la même occasion) histoire d'amour ! Faut l'excuser, mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle va vite arranger les choses.

Petite Lily : T'inquiète elle va l'ouvrir sa gueule (je te permets, je te permets) elle n'est pas une griffondor pour rien ! Ce n'est pas une mauviette

Naelia : Mais oui, je te le promets, si j'écris une romance c'est pour qu'ils soient ensemble un jour ensemble. Et il vont l'être dans… quelques lignes de ce chapitre en fait !

Liz Ewilan : T'inquiète, cette fic n'est pas prête de s'arrêter même si je traîne un peu à l'écrire. Oui, les gens sont têtus parfois (surtout ces deux là) mais James va bientôt se décider d'écouter Lily qui va bientôt parler. (Au fait, ton pseudo, tu lis Ewilan ? J'adoooore ces livres !

Ladybird : en un mot, Mer-ci

Lily(ne) : Qui ne donnerait pas cher pour être avec un beau mec riche célèbre drôle et sympa ? La question ne se pose même pas ! Sinon, comme je l'ai dis aux autres lecteurs je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour écrire la suite, je suis une feignasse à l'état pure ! Mais t'inquiète pas les autres chapitres arriverons plus vite.

Sorn Demon666 : Ouai je sais mais bon elle était censée le détester au début même si ça n'a pas durer longtemps. Pétunia, oui c'est une véritable vipère !

**Révélation **

Lily, tu vas rater le cours d'histoire de la magie si tu continues à traîner comme ça !

Jamie, les mains sur les hanches, constatait avec compassion « l'enthousiasme » et la « joie » de sa camarade. Depuis quelques jours, elle se traînait vers les cours avec un ennui et une mélancolie qui vous ferait presque verser une larme. En classe, elle regardait dans le vague, ne répondait à aucune question, et ses longs soupirs à fendre l'âme en disaient long sur son état.

Jamie pris soudain la mains de son amie et, en regardant sa montre

Votre pouls est faible, vos pas son lents, vous ne voulez rien avaler. Diagnostic : maladie d'amouuuuuuur !

Dit elle en rigolant jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie la tête de la griffondor.

Arrête Jamie c'est pas drôle dit la rousse en reprenant sa main.

Mheu aller, ça va s'arranger, n'est ce pas ?

Je n'aie pas envie d'en parler, viens, on va vraiment être en retard là !

Mais tu n'as jamais envie d'en parler ! A quoi servent les amies si je ne peux même pas te réconforter ?

Sans dire un mot, Lily se retourna et continua son chemin las vers la salle de cours.

Comme tu veux, mais sache que tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement, Lily Evans !

Après le xème soupire, Jamie commença s'énerver. Elle pris un parchemin et y écrit :

'Franchement, Lily tu m'inquiètes, que s'est-il passer avec James ?'

Elle le roula en boule et le lança à la rousse. Elle griffonna quelque chose et lui repassa le parchemin froissé

'Il croit que je le déteste ou du moins que je ne l'aime pas'

'Pourquoi ?'

'Parce qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, et que je suis restée comme une vieille patacirtouille toute ramollie à le regarder avec de grands yeux.'

En lisant ces mots, Jamie resta interdite. Lily qui, bien que timide, ne cachait jamais ses impressions et était la fille la plus audacieuse qu'elle connaissait. Comment pouvait-elle être restée pétrifiée devant le bonheur ?

Lily lança un dernier regard désespéré à un James ignorant qui se contentait de regarder son livre de métamorphose. S'en était trop, 15 jours que ce petit manège durait, elle était maudite en amour ! Elle devrait jouer au Lotto un jour, elle serait milliardaire. La petite rousse quitta la salle commune en trombe et, en colère contre elle-même, s'effondra sur son lit. Son oreiller, le malheureux, se trouva victime d'une agresseuse au coup de poings fatals. Après un combat sans mercie, l'oreiller gagna, car fatiguée, elle s'endormit.

Lily se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait de faire un horrible cauchemar. Elle courrait dans une forêt vêtue d'une chemise de nuit, quand elle rencontra James. Il lui fit d'abord un large sourire puis son visage s'assombrit. Il répétait « jamais plus, jamais plus » tout en sortant sa baguette de sa poche avant de lancer un sort mortel à Lily.

Elle essaya de se dépêtrer de ses couvertures et remarqua qu'elle était en sueur. Elle s'assit sur son lit et regarda son réveil

3 heures du matin. Elle bailla longuement et s'étira tout en se levant. Elle pris au passage un livre qui traînait et se rendit à la salle commune pour lire. Elle soupira longuement et s'affala dans un canapé. Depuis le jour où James lui avait dit adieu, Lily faisait de plus en plus de cauchemars. Elle aurait bien voulu lui parler mais c'était peine perdue, il était introuvable, du moins par elle. Il l'évitait et elle ne le voyait plus sur son chemin comme il l'avait promis mais elle avait un besoin vital de lui. Maintenant qu'il s'était déclaré, elle était sur de ses sentiments et n'avait plus peur de lui avouer à son tour.

'Oui mais c'est plus pratique d'avouer à une personne qu'on l'aime si elle est présente' pensa-t-elle en lisant la même ligne depuis une demi-heure. Un craquement se fit entendre et elle tourna la tête. Ce n'était qu'un chat, rien de plus qu'un chat. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit quand il s'était déclaré ? Pourquoi ? Maintenant il croyait qu'elle le détestait. Maintenant ce serait beaucoup plus compliqué d'autant plus que la rumeur courait déjà qu'il avait arrêté de courir après elle alors les filles de son fan club le collaient plus que d'habitude. Qu'est qu'elle pouvait détester ces hystériques qui se font de fausses illusions. Elle se renfrogna dans son canapé. Pourquoi l'amour était un sentiment si compliqué et si difficile à cerner ? Elle entendit encore un craquement mais ne se retourna pas. Cela devait être encore ce fichu chat. Pourtant son intuition lui dit que non. Elle vit alors passer un James mélancolique avec son ballet à la main.

James ? Murmura Lily

Celui-ci se retourna et la vit assise dans un canapé, un livre à la main et un visage plus pâle qu'à l'habitude.

Pourquoi es tu levée à cet heure demanda-t-il un peu mal à l'aise. C'est qu'il ne voulait pas trop lui adresser la parole après ce qui s'était passé l'autre nuit mais il se sentait obligé vu la tristesse dans les yeux de sa belle.

J'ai des insomnies depuis… quelques temps dit elle en le fixant

Pareille pour moi dit il, renfrogné

Viens t'asseoir proposa-t-elle

Il voulu partir mais se résolu quand même à prendre place à côté d'elle.

Il y eu un long silence gêné où tout deux observèrent le feu se mourant dans la cheminée.

James dit Lily d'une toute petite voix

Celui-ci se retourna aussitôt en la fixant de son regard chocolat remplis d'interrogations.

Je n'ai pas pu te dire quelque chose durant notre dernière conversation

Son regard devint flou en entendant ces paroles.

Lily rassembla toute sa force mentale puis lâcha tout d'un coup.

Elle murmura trois mots à peine audible, pourtant, James les comprit, son cœur les compris. Un feu d'artifice éclata soudain dans sa poitrine, une montée d'allégresse en puissance, il était aimé.

Il se tourna vers elle, la regarda intensément, puis l'étreignit avec une passion éclatante, passion qu'il avait gardé de nombreuses années enfuie au fond de son âme. Il lui vola un des plus somptueux, des plus merveilleux baisers qu'il n'avait jamais eu, le baiser de l'éternité. (1)

* * *

Lily remonta dans son dortoir un sourire stupide accroché aux lèvres. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse de sa vie. Elle n'avait plus qu'une seule chose en tête : James Potter.

A sa grande surprise, Jamie l'attendait assise sur son lit, avec un sourire aussi stupide que le sien à son avis.

Alors raconte ! dit elle excité

Comment sais-tu que je viens de parler à James ? demanda-t-elle

Oh je vous aie juste un tout petit peu épié

Lily voulu prendre l'air en colère mais elle n'y arrivait pas, décidément elle était trop heureuse.

Je lui aie avoué dit elle d'un trait

Et…

On s'est embrassé rajouta-t-elle en rougissant un peu

Et…

Et c'est tout que voulais-tu qu'il se passe d'autre petite perverse demanda-t-elle d'un faux air outré en pointant un doigt dans la direction de Jamie

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, elle se coucha dans ses couvertures. Et de quoi rêva-t-elle allez vous me demander ? Devinez ?

Sirius se tournait et se retournait dans son lit depuis deux heures au moins. Une question lui trottais l'esprit et il n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeille avant d'y répondre. Il fouilla frénétiquement dans le tiroir de sa commode et se leva, faisant mine d'aller aux toilettes. Il s'enferma dans l'un des cabinets et s'assit sur la cuvette. Il regarda ce qu'il tenait et fut hypnotisé par les volutes de fumé grises qui dansaient dans cette mystérieuse sphère. C'était le cadeau de Jamie. Il se tint la tête dans les mains en pesant le pour et le contre et murmura finalement

Est-ce que…Est-ce que j'aime Jamie Jones ?

La sphère vibra un moment et une voix sortie de nulle part lui annonça

Le coeur d'une fille tu as volé

Mais tu t'y es aussi pris

Sois heureux et choisi ton aimée

Sois damné si tu choisis

Quelqu'un qui tout les jours admire son reflet…

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Un poème, cette fichu chose lui avait répondu par un poème. Il ne savait pas dire simplement oui ou non il devait embrouiller encore plus les choses dans son esprit. Il se massa les tempes et sorti du cabinet de toilette. Une forte migraine le pris et il shoota dans la première porte venue ce qui eux effet de réveiller un tableaux qui se trouvait non loin de là. Il du regagner son dortoir avec les jurons et les cris poussé à son encontre par ce tableau.

Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis qui réveillé par le boucan, se demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Il glissa la sphère vite fait dans sa poche et se recoucha aussi vite mais n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil malgré ses efforts.

Bonjour Sirius dit joyeusement Jamie en s'asseyant à coté de lui. Bien dormis ?

Oui menti-t-il en se tartinant un toast de marmelade. Ou sont nos deux tourtereaux, demanda-t-il

Oh ils ne vont pas tarder ah… mais elle ne pu continuer ce qu'elle voulait dire. Dans l'encadrement des portes de la grande salle se tenait James et Lily, leurs doigts entrelacés, se serrant l'uns contre l'autres en se susurrant des mots doux à l'oreille. (Rhhhhoo ! le cliché !)Quelques filles dans la salle s'évanouirent à cause du choc, d'autres étaient rouges de colère et serraient les dents pour ne pas aller tuer Lily. Ils s'assirent tout les deux à la table des griffondors et se lâchèrent enfin pour manger.

Alors, vous vous êtes enfin avouer que vous vous aimiez ? demanda malicieusement Remus

Ca se voyait tant que ça demanda Lily surprise

En fait, tout le monde l'avait remarqué sauf toi donc, oui c'était évident comme deux plus trois égal six. Dit joyeusement Sirius.

Egal cinq, crétin ! s'exclama Remus.

Arrêteras-tu un jour de douter de mon intelligence ? Telle est la question soupira Sirius d'un aire faussement agacé

Tout le monde pouffa et Remus tapa Sirius dans le dos

Bien sur que j'arrête de douter ! Dit il d'un air joyeux Vu que ton manque d'intelligence ne fait aucun doute !

Sirius grommela sous les rires des autres et s'enfonça un morceau de cake dans la bouche pour ne pas être obligé de répondre.

La journée se passa non sans une certaine lenteur. Sirius bailla pour la énième fois au cours de Binn's et se demandait comment on pouvais faire un cours aussi chiant. James, comme à son habitude griffonnais sur son parchemin mais détrompez vous, il ne prenait pas de notes. Toutes les feuilles qu'il avait sacrifiées à ce cours étaient couvertes d'initiales. Celle de Lily Evans. Il sourit en levant la tête ver celle-ci qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la salle. Qu'elle était belle avec ses cheveux flamboyant qui lui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle ramena une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille tout en prenant des notes d'un air concentré. Il adorait chacun de ses mouvements, elle le faisait avec tant de grâce. Ses yeux vert émeraude se promenèrent dans la pièce et tombèrent sur ceux de james. Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents ce que James lui rendit bien. Quand la cloche sonna annonçant la première pause, James s'empressa de rejoindre Lily. Il plaça son bras de manière protectrice dans le dos de sa compagne sous l'œil jaloux des filles de son fan club. Sirius regarda ce couple d'un air sombre et fit un regard en coin à Jamie qui parlait joyeusement avec Remus derrière lui. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et marcha jusqu'à la cour intérieure en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à Jamie. Il s'assit sur un banc de pierre. Il voulait être seul mais l'unique personne qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir en cet instant s'assit à côté de lui.

Il tourna la tête et Jamie lui sourit tout en ramenant ses magnifiques cheveux dans son dos.

'Jamie… ' Pensa-t-il en lui rendant son sourire bien qu'il fut un peu moins prononcé.

Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas demanda-t-elle, inquiète en voyant l'air sombre qu'arborait Sirius. Tu ne m'as pas l'air bien depuis quelques temps. Elle déposa sa main sur la sienne qui était appuyée contre le banc de pierre. Tu peux me le dire tu sais. Elle avait pris un ton rassurant et lui souriait. Il tressaillit au contact de sa main chaude sur la sienne et la regarda lui sourire. 'Ben je suis le plus grand séducteur de Poudlard et je me demande si ce n'est pas moi qui suis tombé dans le piège cette fois et devine quoi ? C'est toi qui est l'heureuse élue' pensa-t-il mais il dit tout autre chose

N…Non je n'ai rien ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle plongea son regard bleu vert dans l'océan de ses yeux comme pour le sonder, pour voir si il disait la vérité. Elle paru incertaine puis haussa les épaules.

Comme tu veux, ne me dit rien mais si tu as besoin de te confier, je suis la. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Lily qui était toujours collé à James.

* * *

Voila, suite au prochain numéros

Ouiiiii, je sais j'en fait trop pour ce chapitre mais bon, j'avait vraiment envie d'écrire ça même si c'est un peu trop alourdi et trop, comment dire, « sirupeux ». Donnez moi vos impressions sur ça ce serait pas de refus parce que je sais que parfois j'alourdis mes textes de choses inutiles mais un regard extérieure ne serait pas de refus !

(1) pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, vu que je parle un peu en langage codé là, je veux dire par éternité que vue qu'ils se sont avoué leur amour au grand jour, ce baiser scelle leur amour éternel l'un pour l'autre, car même après leur mort il s'aimeront toujours.


	11. Proféthie et mauvaise rencontre

**Résumé :**

Le temps des maraudeurs. Tristesse, joie, amitié, amours...pas vraiment une lovehate mais toute aussi bien écrite.

**Disclamer :**

Tous les personnages n'appartiennent qu'à J. K. Rowling ainsi que le contexte et le décor de Poudlard sauf trois personnages qui m'appartiennent exclusivement car je les ai inventé de toute pièce :

Jamie Jones

Androméda Storgé qui va apparaître bien plus tard

Laura Blake

**Réponse aux reviews **

SoRn DeMoN666 : Contente que ça t'aie plu . Oui pour le couple Sirius/Jamie je n'ai pas encore décidé… Mais je crois que je vais bientôt les mettre ensemble, enfin tu verras bien !

Ethanielle ou Lylia : Et encore, il n'y aura pas que Sirius/Jamie, j'ai d'autres tours dans mon sac…

Magic-Pinkie : Je ne sais pas pour Sirius/Jamie, peut-être que oui, peut être que non … En fait j'hésite encore donc voila !

Shadow : Et bien et bien, je vois que les zigotos ne veulent toujours pas te lâcher… Je te recommande l'arsenic pour ce genre de problème c'est très efficace (grand sourire sadique)

Mheu non, je plaisante, comment pouvoir s'attaquer à d'aussi gentils persos ? chuchotant tu peux aussi prendre de la mort-aux-rats si tu veux …

Enfin bref, merci pour cette longue review et ne t'inquiète pas pour Sirius, il est à gryffondor pour quelque chose quand même ! Alors ce n'est pas une mauviette, il va prendre son courage à deux mains, s'avancer vers Jamie et… partir en courant le plus loin possible.

apocalypse312 : Oui, c'est une tête de mule cette Lily qu'est ce que tu veux… Mais il vécurent heureux et eurent un enfants avant de se faire assassiner par le seigneur des ténèbres qui avait été prévenu … enfin bref je m'éloigne, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

petite.lyly : Il ne s'arrête pas au bon moment parce que c'est la sadique vocation des auteurs pour vous faire suez jusqu'à la suite niarque niarque niarque ! Et puis parler, oui parler c'est bien mais si tout le monde parlait, comment ferais-je mes chapitres ! Et ils sont tous de mauvaise fois dans cette fic donc ils ne s'avouerons jamais les choses qu'ils ne veulent pas s'avouer !

langedelanuit : Merci pour ta review ! N'espère plus, la suite est arrivééééeuuuu sans se presser d'accord mais elle est là c'est ce qui compte ! Sinon pour la longueur c'est cool que tu aimes ça parce que là j'ai vraiment l'inspiration donc elle sera longue oui.

Lily(ne) : Tout le monde veux être à la place de Lily Evans ! Elle sort avec un beau, riche et jeune sorcier, fait ses études dans une des plus prestigieuses écoles du monde des sorciers et y a pleins d'amis… que demander de plus ! soupire

Kritari : Je suis flattée par tes compliments ! Merci. Et non je ne crois pas que tu m'aies déjà reviewer pour ce chapitre

Rémuse Lupine : je me le demande parfois moi-même ou je fais chercher toutes ces phrases… ça doit être la muse de la littérature qui vient me souffler ces mots à l'oreille… Enfin il y a mieu que moi comme auteur ça c'est sûr ! Merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments ça me touche. Bonne lecture

La p'tite Clo : Non tu n'a pas reviewer pour ce chap je te rassure ! Merci pour ta review.

Lilythephoenix : merci pour ta review, bonne lecture

Liz Ewilan : tu as déjà rencontré l'auteur d'Ewilan ! Trop cool ! Ces livres sont tout simplement géniaux !

**Prophétie et mauvaise rencontre **

Les jours passèrent.

Nos amis étaient allongés sur la pelouse du parc à regarder d'un air absent les nuages se mouvoir dans le ciel. James était allongé sur le dos tandis que Lily avait déposé sa tête sur son ventre. Il lui caressait tendrement ses longs cheveux. Sirius était adossé à un arbre et regardait avec envie le couple tout en pensant qu'il aurait voulu au moins une fois plonger sa main dans les cheveux de Jamie. Elle, était allongée sur le ventre en train de lire un livre moldus tout en balançant ses jambes dans le vide. Remus s'ennuyait à regarder le paysage et Peter observait les moindres faits et gestes de James comme à son habitude. Remus détourna les yeux du ciel et aperçu Laura au loin. Il lui fit signe de venir et Laura avança timidement vers le groupe. Elle avait des yeux chocolat néanmoins plus sombres que ceux de James et des cheveux bruns et raide qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux haut du dos.

-Salut dit elle au groupe en s'asseyant sur la pelouse à côté de Remus.

Elle lui sourit et lui aussi. Lily ne savait pas exactement si ils étaient ensemble où non car ils étaient tellement timides qu'aucun des deux ne faisaient le premier pas mais elle savait qu'ils étaient fous l'uns de l'autre. Elle sourit en pensant qu'ils feraient un couple parfais. Ils passèrent tout l'après-midi ensemble à discuter de tout et de rien.

Quand le soleil commença à se coucher, il fut d'avis général qu'il fallait rentrer.

Ils commencèrent à marcher vers le château quand soudain Laura eu un haut le cœur et s'effondra sur la pelouse sous les regards horrifiés des autres. Remus se pencha vers elle en lui tenant main.

-Laura qu'est que tu as ? Laura ?

Mais elle ne répondit rien, ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites et bientôt une voix qui n'était pas du tout la sienne sortit de sa bouche.

- Un jour viendra ou, quand le soleil montrera ses premiers rayons

Le temps sera étrange pour la saison

Il arrivera, plus fort et plus puissant que jamais

Ses sbires s'avançant fièrement à ses coté

Il ira, tuant sorciers et moldus

S'arrêtant là où a été sa source d'espoir

Et l'origine de sa puissance

Tel un serpent, il glissera jusqu'à sa victime

Et la mordra sans prévenir, répandant son venin

Fils de moldus prenez garde

Il viendra quand naîtra le quatrième mois

Plus puissant que jamais.

(Euh… désolé pour les quatre premières phrases, elles riment et ce n'était pas intentionnel).

Laura repris ses esprits aussi soudainement qu'elle les avait perdu et regarda d'un air surpris les visages blafards et interdis de ses amis.

-Qu'est qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle

-Tu…tu viens de tomber dans une léthargie et de nous réciter un texte avec une voix qui n'était pas la tienne dit Lily avec une voix plus paniquée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Laura hocha soudain la tête sous les yeux toujours aussi surpris des autres.

-Je viens de faire un prophétie dit elle comme si elle disait qu'elle venait de rendre visite à sa grand-mère. Mon arrière arrière grande tante était une très grande voyante et j'ai hérité d'un peu de ses pouvoirs de prédiction ainsi que ma cousine Sybille qui est à Poufsouffle. Oh je ne sais pas prédire grand-chose ajouta-t-elle en voyant que Lily, les sourcils froncés, allait dire quelque chose.

-Je crois qu'il serrait sage de prévenir Dumbeldore pour qu'il prévienne à son tour le ministère.intervint James.

-Tu as tout à fait raison dit Remus en se levant venez, il faut le prévenir sans tarder.

Tout les autres se levèrent et se digèrent vers le château, Remus en tête.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la statue et Remus, grâce à son statu de préfet connaissait le mot de passe, s'empressa de le dire. La statue laissa apparaître un escalier en colimaçon et tous montèrent jusqu'au bureau de Dumbeldore.

Remus frappa à la porte.

-Entrer dit Dumbeldore sans autre cérémonie qui regarda le troupeau d'élèves entrer dans son bureau.

-Que puis je faire pour vous demanda-t-il en les regardant de ses yeux pétillant.

-Laura ici présente vient de réciter une prophétie. Dit Sirius qui trouvait tout d'un coup que cette phrase était un peu stupide au fond. Mais Dumbeldore se pencha et les incita à continuer comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante qu'il avait pu entendre. Après le récit de ses élèves, Dumbeldore les rassura

-Je vais tout de suite prévenir le ministère de la magie dit il en se penchant vers un sac contenant de la poudre de cheminette.

-Mais, Monsieur, avez-vous une idée de qui cela pourrais bien être ? demanda timidement Laura.

-J'ai bien peur que oui Mlle Blake. Maintenant, s'il vous plait laisser moi seul. Je vous préviendrai si il y a du nouveau.

Les élèves, déçu de ne rien apprendre, sortirent du bureau avec quand même la consolation d'avoir prévenue à temps les autorités de cette prophétie.

Ils descendirent jusqu'au par cet ne parlèrent à personne de cet 'incident'.

Millicent Bagnold, bureau du ministre, ministère de la magie prononça distinctement Dumbeldore en jetant une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée située derrière son bureau. Il se mis sur ses genoux pour ensuite enfoncer sa tête dans la cheminée et se demanda avec amusement ce qu'un élève dirait si il le surprenait dans cette position plutôt amusante. Il sentit alors sa tête lui tournée tout en ayant toujours ses genoux sur le sol. Sa tête arriva enfin dans un bureau assez spacieux et luxueux. Il y avait une double porte de chêne dans le fond et un énorme bureau en cèdre vernis avec des pattes de lions en or et des tableaux de tous les anciens ministres de la magie qui recouvraient entièrement les murs bien qu'énormes. Un grand siège faisait face à Dumbeldor qui se tenait dans le feu de la cheminée. Il était de velours rouge avec des coutures or et un pied sur roue de la même couleur. Une voix rocailleuse, comme si sa propriétaire avait fumé plusieurs années se fit entendre derrière le fauteuil.

-Que puis je faire pour vous Dumbeldore ?

-Votre sens de déduction m'étonnera toujours Mrs Bagnold.

Elle ricana et attendis la réponse de Dumbeldore.

-Une de mes élèves à fait une prophétie sur un homme arrivant avec ses sbires durant le quatrième mois. J'ai bien peur que Mr Jedusor ne soit pas étranger à cette affaire…

Soudain, le siège se tourna et une vielle femme aux traits tirés se tint assise devant Dumbeldore. Elle était de très petite taille et semblait très frêle malgré la force de caractère qui se dégageait de son visage. Elle portait une robe rouge Carmen ainsi que des lunettes aux monture carrés et couleur or. Ses cheveux blancs et fins étaient ramenés en un chignon serré. Elle regarda Dumbeldore avec mépris.

-Comment osez vous dénigrer un aussi bon employé ? De plus, vous avez beau être l'homme le plus sage et le plus intelligent que je connaisse vous êtes aussi le plus naïf, comment pouvez vous faire confiance aveuglément à vos élèves alors que vous n'en avez aucune pour l'employé le plus respecté et le plus travailleur de tout l'histoire du ministère de la magie ?

Dumbeldore ne fut nullement affecté par l'insulte et continua d'avoir son air amusé et ses yeux pétillants.

-Je n'ai pas de soucis à avoir sur le fait que mes élèves me disent la vérité Mrs Bagnold, et je ne dément pas le fait que Mr Jedusor soit un bon travailleur mais de la à affirmé qu'il est blanc comme neige détromper vous.

-Sacher, cher ami, que je fais une enquête sur chacun de mes employés et que Jedusor est blanc comme neige comme vous dites si bien.

-Les enquêtes peuvent être truquées et les enquêteurs corrompus. Dit simplement Dumbeldore.

La ministre pinça les lèvres et fixa le vielle homme comme pour le sonder mais sembla ne rien voir de mal dans le regard amusé du directeur.

-De toute façon, je ne sais rien faire pour vous, l'intégralité des aurores partent demain pour une mission secrète qui durera plusieurs mois. Et vu l'importance de cette mission, je ne peux me permettre de ne me baser que sur les dires d'élèves et laisser des aurores ici alors que le danger n'est pas imminent.

-Qui à organiser cette mission secrète demanda l'air de rien Dumbeldore

La ministre regarda le directeur avec un air triomphant et dit presque théâtralement

-C'est Rodolfus Malfoy et ce n'est pas Tom Jedusor.

-Est-ce que Mr Malfoy et Mr Jedusor partent en compagnie des aurores ?

La ministre ne su quoi répondre et sous le regard pesant du vielle homme, elle capitula enfin.

-Bon d'accord, dit elle en ayant perdu cette air méprisant. Vous avez gagner Je laisse quelques aurores au cas où mais ne croyez pas que ce soit de gaieté de cœur.

Dumbeldore lui sourit malicieusement et la femme lui fit un signe de main comme pour lui dire qu'il pouvait partir maintenant.

-Mes hommages à vous aussi Miss dit il en sortant de sa cheminée.

Il se retrouva sur le plancher de son bureau et sourit à lui-même. Millicent Bagnold avait toujours cette attitude bourrue même au collège mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle était une très bonne ministre et qu'elle ne laisserait jamais quelque chose de grave se passer sans prendre un minimum de précautions.

La bande des maraudeurs et nos deux jeunes filles se baladaient dans les dédales de couloirs quand ils rencontrèrent sur leur chemin une bande de serpentards ricanant.

Lucius Malfoy se détacha du groupe et, après avoir reniflé dédaigneusement pour montrer son dégoût, il s'adressa à Sirius

-Alors comme ça on s'amuse à maltraité mon ami Rogue dit il froidement en désignant un petit garçon frêle. Il avait des cheveux très gras qui lui tombaient sur ses yeux marrons très foncés et son nez crochu. Il ne ricanait pas comme les autres serpentards et semblait plus introverti mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de regarder James haineusement.

-Ami ! J'espère que tu rigole Malfoy ce type la est tout sauf ton ami. C'est ton chien, ton sbire, ton garde du corps, ton pot de colle ambulant mais ce n'est pas ton ami. De toute façon qui voudrait être l'ami de cette bouse de dragon ? dit Sirius le plus sérieusement possible.

Lucius lui lança un regard glacial et il sortit sa baguette

-Mais Black dit il d'une voix doucereuse, je ne suis pas le seul à trimbaler mon chien comme tu dis. Il désigna Jamie et Lily qui froncèrent les sourcils.

-Black tu me déçois, toi et Potter êtes pourtant de sang pur, pourquoi se fatiguer à trimbaler deux sang de bourbes ? Je savais que tu déshonorais ta famille mais à ce point ?

-Ne les traite jamais de sang de bourbe dit James en serrant les poings et les dents.

-Oh mon dieu mister « je sort avec une impure se réveille » ? Alors as-tu déhonoré ton rang en couchant avec cette chienne ?

James voulu se jeter sur lui mais Lily fut plus rapide et en un instant, une trace rouge et une coupure produite par des ongles acérés se fit voir sur la joue de Lucius. Elle profita de sa surprise pour le gifler à nouveau

-Sale petit rat. Comment oses-tu ? Espèce de… de malotru, prétentieux et vicieux (oui je sait je fait un peu comme Hermione dans le HP 3 mais bon…)

Lily s'apprêtait à lui en remettre une mais James lui pris le bras.

-Arrête ! Dit il d'un ton catégorique.

-Pourquoi j'arrêterais ? Ce sale type mérite mille fois ces deux gifles.

-Bien sur mais il y a d'autres manières de lui en faire baver…

Lily s'esquiva donc et regarda Malfoy d'un air méchant tandis que lui, surpris par les agissements de la fille, était toujours au milieu du couloir, la bouche ouverte et l'air agar.

Un type aux cheveux noirs ébène lui tombant sur ses beaux yeux vert forêt parsemés de taches dorées s'avança et regarda Sirius d'un air sombre. Il possédait tout comme lui un grand charme mais il semblait plus sombre.

- Tu es une honte pour notre famille, Sirius. Parler à deux sangs de bourbe, à un amoureux de moldus et à un lycanthrope ! Maman avait raison, tu n'es qu'un bâtard !

Sirius s'avança vers le type qui semblait être son frère et le regarda de ses yeux bleu clair.

-Si tu me traites encore de bâtard et si tu les traites encore de sang de bourbe, même maman ne pourras plus reconnaître son « seul vrai fils ». Il serra les poings et se rapprocha de son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir le souffle saccadé de celui-ci. Compris, Regulus ?

Regulus ne sembla pas ciller mais il se tassa quand même un peu. Il ne voulait pas d'affrontement avec son frère, le sachant plus fort et plus grand que lui. Il se tourna vers les serpentards, leur fit un signe de tête et ils partirent, Lucius une marque rouge et sanguinolente sur la joue, Regulus avec un air fière mais un peu décontenancé et Rogue toujours pas vengé de son humiliation en cinquième s'en alla en fusillant les maraudeurs du regard.

Rémus les regarda partir dédaigneusement et lança

-Ca m'étonne qu'ils ne soient pas venus se venger avant…

Il avait raison de souligner ce fait.

Lily se retourna vers Sirius, se rendant compte soudain d'une chose.

-Tu as un frère toi ? Et à Serpentard ? Tu ne m'avais jamais dit ça !

Sirius eu soudain l'aire sombre et lui répondit d'un voix d'outre tombe.

-Il y a bien des choses que tu ignore sur ma famille, Lily.

En y réfléchissant, Lily se dit qu'il avait tout à fait raison, il n'avait jamais abordé le thème familial auprès d'elle. Il se voûta un peu et tenta une explication pénible de l'ambiance dans laquelle il vivait.

-Je viens d'une famille de sang pur qui est très à cheval sur les thèmes de sang mêles et de sang de bourbes comme si ils les appellent si gentiment. Ils ne veulent pas que l'on fréquente des gens comme vous et bien entendu, ils voulaient que j'aille à Serpentard comme le brave petit esclave bien conditionné qu'ils pensent que j'étais. Quand j'ai été envoyé à Griffondor, vous n'imaginer pas leur joie. Ma mère surtout l'a exprimée jusqu'en Alaska. Il ricana sombrement et continua plus loin son explication. La vous venez de rencontrer mon petit frère qui est en ce moment en cinquième. Lui n'a pas eu la même chance que moi et comme vous le voyez à avaler tout rond les discours interminables de mon père sur l'importance du sang dans les familles sorcière. Il est devenu comme le voulais mes parents, un simple petit pantin à qui on enfonce des idées dans le crâne pour mieux massacrer les moldus.

-C'est horrible…c'était Jamie qui avait parler alors qu'elle était restée muette durant tout l'échange entres les serpentards. Tout le monde s'était tourné vers elle et observait son air choqué et sa bouche entre ouverte montrant sa surprise. Comment…comment peut-on inculquer des valeurs pareilles à un enfant ? Comment peut-on d'abord ne serait-ce que concevoir des idées pareilles ?

-Nous sommes dans le monde réel, Jamie dit Remus d'un air grave. Ce n'est pas une vie toute en rose où tout le monde s'aime. Les braves gens sont rares .

Ils arrêtèrent la leur discutions car un bruit se fit entendre. C'était Rusard qui approchait et il était tard. Ils se rendirent vite vers leurs salles communes et en oublièrent vite leur conversation.

* * *

Bon ok ça fini pas top ce chapitre mais j'avais pas envie de leur faire parler pendant trois heures du bien et du mal don voila… J'espère que vous avez apprécié et les reviews ne sont pas de refus

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! (je regarde trop les pubs moi)


	12. Chapter 12

**Résumé :**

Le temps des maraudeurs. Tristesse, joie, amitié, amours...pas vraiment une lovehate mais toute aussi bien écrite.

**Disclamer :**

Tous les personnages n'appartiennent qu'à J. K. Rowling ainsi que le contexte et le décor de Poudlard sauf trois personnages qui m'appartiennent exclusivement car je les ai inventé de toute pièce :

Jamie Jones

Androméda Storgé qui va apparaître bien plus tard

Laura Blake

OUUUPS déjà un moi et demi ? Je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi fainéante ! Non, non je ne vous aie pas oublié chers lectrices, lecteurs, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Voila même un nouveau chapitre, vous le voyez, qui arrive. Mais si, après les reviews ?

**Réponse aux reviews**

Merci à Lilouthephoenix

Liz Ewilan : Oui Liven c un cas ! Surtout qu'il veut briser le couple Ewilan/Salim ! Grrrr Briseur de ménages va ! Sinon oui c sur se faire choper durant la nuit a 2h du mat' je connais ça aussi ! Moi, lève-tard ? Noooooon

Langedelanuit : Désole de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, j'ESSAYERAI d'aller plus vite la prochaine fois mais c pas gagné… Regulus, j'ai voulu le faire plus séduisant pcq un Black qui est moche ! ça n'existe pas ! (Surtout en voyant Sirius !) Voila la suite arrive, toute prête ! Mm si elle n'a pas beaucoup avoir avec les histoire de cœur de poudlard j'espère que tu l'aimera !

Shadow : Coucou ! Alors ces zozos t'embêtent encore ? Rhooo mais laissez la tranquille ! Les menaces ne vous on pas suffit ? ils faut qu'on en viennent aux mains ? enfin, bon au moins vous remplissez les reviews ! (o fait ils avaient po tt a fait tord vu que ct mon annif en août ) Et a toi shadow : merci bcp pr tes reviews très remplis qui me font tjrs rire ! Bonne lectuuure !

**Montée en puissance **

_Là où un seul n'est rien, tout le monde devient quelque chose_

Des bruits de pas se firent entendrent dans une petite ruelle de Londres. Elle était éclairée par la faible lumière de quelques lampadaires qui avaient, par miracle, réussi à survivre aux attaques de vandales voulant se défouler. Il était tard, très tard. Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux brun et aux yeux gris clair s'avançait dans cette rue déserte. Il regarda une dernière fois sa montre. Il savait pertinemment que le lord n'aimait pas attendre. Il se plaça devant une boite aux lettre à moitié défoncée qui était inappropriée à cet endroit. Il sorti un stylo, griffonna quelques mots sur un bout de papier et le glissa dans l'ouverture de la boîte aux lettre. Contre toute attente, un autre bout de papier en sorti et se déposa directement dans la main de l'homme.

« Entre, Carus. »

Une porte en bois sombre et parsemée de runes anciens apparue à l'emplacement de la boite aux lettre et il l'ouvrit non sans réticence.

Il pénétra dans une pièce toute aussi sombre que la ruelle. Bien qu'un peu plus soignée et luxueuse, le faible éclairage et la nudité des murs donnait à ce lieu un aspect tout à fait lugubre. Un gradin faisant face à la porte était rempli d'un nombre impressionnant de personnes. Un homme se tenait devant l'assemblée et se retourna quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il eut un regard vicieux qui fit frissonner le dénommé Carus.

-Aaaah, mon cher Carus, nous n'attendions plus que toi. Un sourire perfide illumina son visage. Avance s'il te plait.

Il avança de quelques pas avant de se retrouver devant l'estrade. La nervosité commença à envahir son corps, de grosses gouttes de sueurs ne perlèrent sur son visage. Il tripotait inconsciemment la floche qui nouait sa cape à son cou. Les regards de l'assemblée se firent plus insistent quand le Lord s'avança vers Carus. Il faisait deux têtes en plus que le Lord mais rien que sont regard, pareil à celui d'un serpent, imposait le respect et la crainte. L'énorme force magique qui dégageait de cet homme était terrifiante.

Il fit taire les chuchotements qui commençaient à s'élever d'un simple claquement de mains.

Il s'éloigna de l'assemblée, et fit des allées retour, pour entretenir le suspense. Il se retourna enfin vers l'assemblée, et commença à parler lentement.

-Je vous aie fais venir ici au milieu de la nuit pour une raison précise, durant plusieurs mois, j'ai fait quelques recherches très intéressante. Un sourire perfide fendit sont visage reptilien tandis qu'il sortit lentement sa baguette de sa poche. Des sorts permettant de tuer ou de châtier n'existent pas ? Il marqua une pause afin de bien faire peser ses paroles. Il avait raté sa vocation, il aurait du faire acteur ou orateur.

-Que diable ! Inventons en ! Il pointa sa baguette sur Carus

-_DOLORIS_ !

Le jeune homme fut alors pris de convulsions, chaque parcelle de son corps semblait le faire souffrir énormément. Ses cris se répercutaient sur les murs de la salle, ses longs cheveux s'entremêlaient alors qu'il se tordait de douleur par terre.

Le Lord arrêta soudain ses souffrances d'un geste de la main.

Les lugubres visages de l'assemblée s'étirèrent en un sourire sadique pour certains, un rictus pour d'autres.

-Je vous fournis quelques explications dit il avant de voir Carus se relever et marcher vers les gradins Attendez mon cher, je n'en ai pas fini avec vous. Il l'enchaîna au sol à l'aide de sa baguette avant de continuer son discours.

- Ce sort, appelé par mes soins sort endoloris, à le pouvoir de faire souffrir instantanément la victime. Un tel sort existait déjà avant mais il fallait préparer une potion compliquée et la laissé reposée pendant plus de deux mois. Car beaucoup on voulu essayé de purifier la race sorcière mais, seul moi, aie les moyens d'y arriver. Tous les autres, des incapables !

Il se retourna vers le pauvre homme enchaîné au sol qui essayait tant bien que mal de se défaire des ses liens de fer.

-_Imperium_ lança cette fois le Lord. Carus se transforma l'ombre d'une seconde. D'un personnage terrifié, il devint une simple enveloppe charnelle, sans l'ombre d'un sentiment dans le regard. Le Lord l'avait libéré de ses chaînes et il se tenait maintenant, droit, immobile.

Son esprit, vide de toute pensées, était maintenant à la merci du Lord.

-Le sort imperium, permet de contrôler les faits et gestes de la victimes ce qui est très intéressant si on veut commettre un crime sans être accusé. SAUTE ! Carus vit alors un bond inhumain avant de retomber souplement sur ses pieds. Voyez comme il est facile de le maîtriser ! Il fit un simple geste avec sa baguette et le jeune homme commença alors à danser comme si il avait agit d'un pantin qu'on faisait bouger à l'aide de ficelles. Il fit quelques pirouettes avant de s'arrêter et reprendre ses esprits, et sa peur.

Le Lord ricana. Tous des trouillards et des lâches qui se mettaient à son services car ils savaient qu'ils ne feraient pas long feu dans l'autre camp. Il les méprisait autant que les moldus. Eux au moins essayaient de résister… Mais plus il avait de partisans, plus il était sûr de gagner, d'autant plus qu'il allait frapper par surprise et que personne ne l'arrêterait après ce jour.

Carus se précipita vers la porte mais pas assez rapidement. Il fut projeté dans le vide avant d'atterrir par terre. Il se releva pour retenter de s'échapper mais buta sur une paroi invisible. Il était pris au piège dans une prison de verre. Il essaya de les briser de ses poings mais ce verre là était incassable. Le Lord se mis à rire tandis que le jeune homme s'agitait dans cette prison invisible. L'assemblée suivit et un entremêlement de rires jaunes qui sonnaient faux s'éleva alors. Ce que le Lord détestait par dessus tout c'était bien qu'on lui lèche les bottes.

-SILENCE ! Avait-il crié. Bien, j'ai un dernier sort à vous montrer. Une lueur sadique s'alluma dans ses yeux.

Il s'agit du sort de mort dit il simplement en faisant encore une pause, pour que ses paroles prennent le temps d'être assimilées par ces idiots sans cervelle. Carus, lui, était devenu blanc comme un linceul. Normal, pour un type qui savait sa mort proche, très proche même.

Quand les chuchotements cessèrent d'eux-mêmes, le Lord fit disparaître la cage en verre, Carus essaya de s'enfuir, mais le Lord fut plus rapide.

-Avada Kedarva

Une lumière verte s'échappa de sa baguette, toucha de plein fouet Carus qui tomba aussitôt.

Mort.

L'assemblée devint tout à coup bruyante. Certains étaient ravis, d'autres effrayé, d'autres encore pensaient que le Lord était fou, mais se gardaient bien de le dire de peur de devenir comme le pauvre jeune homme qui venait de tomber.

La salle s'arrêta de parler quand le Lord leva sa baguette pour faire silence.

-Ce que vous avez vu, a été crée pour la destruction définitive de ces vermines qui ne méritent pas de partager notre terre. Je veux parler des moldus et des sang de bourbe.

Je les aie appelé « les sort impardonnables ». Ca va faire un malheur au ministère de la magie. Il ria doucement avant de reprendre. Ces sort, sont facile à pratiquer. C'est à la portée de n'importe quel imbécile ! Mais, il faut pour que cela fonctionne bien, _vouloir _la souffrance de l'autre, et y prendre plaisir ! Je crois que ça ne devrait pas être difficile pour vous ! Pas besoin d'entraînement, vous serez très bien vous en sortir le _jour J_.

L'assemblée devint soudain bruyante, ils trépignaient tous d'impatience d'aller tuer du sang impur !

-Vous pouvez vous en aller. Dit simplement le Lord en ne prêtant plus la moindre attention à ses sbires.

Le futurs assassins partirent, telle une nuée de sauterelle : faible et lâche seul, cruels et sanguinaires ensembles.

Le Lord resta un moment, seul, dans la salle avec pour seule lumière une torche qui commençait à s'éteindre. Il s'assit sur le premier niveau du gradin et observa avec mépris la dépouille du jeune Carus. Un type envoyé par ses parents car il était indiscipliné et insupportable. Le Lord n'avait pas su faire grand-chose, il était un vrai enfant gâté, indomptable. Il pointa sa baguette sur le cadavre

-Evanesco dit il. La dépouille disparut, Carus n'était plus qu'un souvenir, dans deux jours plus personne ne s'en soucierait.

Le Lord soupira, mener le monde dans un chaos total n'était pas ce qu'il aurait voulu faire. Si seulement ça n'avait pas été comme ça… Mais les moldus devaient payer les souffrances qu'ils avaient faits endurer aux sorciers depuis la nuit des temps. Ils étaient aussi cruels que lui et l'heure de la vengeance avait sonnée . Ils devaient payer pour ce que lui avait fait son père… Salazar Seprentard comptait sur lui.

-Lord Voldemort prononça-t-il dans un souffle. Il se prit la tête entre les mains restant un instant immobile, puis sortit de la pièce tout en prenant un air déterminé. Ils allaient payer.

Alors ? verdict ?


	13. avis de l'auteur

Non, je suis désolée ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

J'ai une assez mauvaise nouvelles à vous annoncer, je vais arrêter cette fanfic.

Je sais bien que j'avais décidé qu'elle serait longue, mais entre temps j'ai évolué et je n'éprouve plus aucun plaisir à écrire la rose blanche. Je sais pertinemment que j'en déçois certains et j'en suis désolée.

A ceux qui veulent reprendre certaines idées je vous donne carte blanche prennez ce qu'il vous plaira.

Je vous présente encore mes excuses les plus plates pour celles et ceux qui attendaient la suite avec impatience…


End file.
